A Breath of Fresh Air
by Da Princes and Me's
Summary: Fitz won the Presidency as a divorced, father of two. He needed to hire a Communications Director. He had no idea that when met Olivia Pope, that she would be like a breath of fresh air to him. He was drowing and she saved him. She came into his life exactly at the right time. Not only did she "fix" him, but brought something into their lives they both needed, each other.
1. Taking in a Deep Breath

**Okay Pumpkins I know I have like four other stories going on here but I just had to get this first chapter of this out of my head. I hope you like it.**

**Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III is now the President of the United States. He won the election divorced and a father of two children. He divorced his wife after 10 years of marriage (Grey's Anatomy storyline.) It was finalized during his campaign for the Presidency. Surprisingly he won the election but now needs help of a "fixer" to run his communications department in the white house. Do you think the sparks will fly when they meet this way…hmmm I wonder?**

**A Breath of Fresh Air**

**Chapter 1: Taking in a Deep Breath**

Fitz had been in office now for about a week. On the day of his inauguration as the 44th President of the United States, Fitz had his daughter hold the bible he was sworn in on. He had been divorced for over 6 months and he finally got to see his two children more than just on the holidays. His son Jerry, his oldest, was 9 and looked so much like him. Same hair, the "Grant" eyes, and charm. His daughter Karen, 7 years old, looked more like her mother, but had those "Grant" eyes. Both his children luckily had his warm, loving personality.

He had been married to their mother, Mellie for 10 years. Even thought their marriage was technically "dead," Fitz never cheated on her. He made vows for better or for worse. Him and Mellie had their fights. She always told him that she "had kids for him" and she "gave up her law career" for him to run for office. She may have done these things for him but it was all for her benefit.

As his campaign for the Presidency began he thought they were getting closer again. He did not love her but they were still a team. So he thought. He had just gotten into a heated argument with his campaign manager and just wanted to go to sleep. He walked into his hotel room and heard noises. Moans and groans of passion that he knew weren't for him because he was standing in the other room.

He walked pass the couch and saw a jacket that he knew. Fitz knew this jacket but he couldn't figure out why. Why was this jacket so familiar to him? He had seen this jacket before but where. He continued to walk past it, and stopped at the bedroom door. He heard this voice that he knew.

Fitz took a deep breath and opened the door and just stood there. He was not surprised to see his wife cheating on him, but what shocked him more was that it was with his best friend. Eric and Fitz had been the best of friends since attending law school. He was even Fitz's best man at their wedding. He did not blame Mellie totally for this, but it still hurt.

After Eric left without saying a word, Fitz told Mellie that he wanted a divorce. He did not need her to win the Presidency. It was not a crime to divorce a cheating spouse and the American people would vote for the new him. He was not going to stick around in a loveless marriage anymore.

/

When the news broke about the divorce it was right before the Republican debate against his rival Sally Langston. The mediator asked him one question about his divorce and why should the American People vote for him.

Fitz breathed in and promptly answered, "You can't capture someone's character in one photo, nor someone's marriage. Whether I am divorced or not should not make any difference on how I can run the country. Married, single, or divorced should make no difference when becoming the Leader of the Free World. It does not say in the Constitution that the President MUST BE married to be elected. Also there are many single fathers out there learning how to balance work and their children without a spouse.

"My divorce does not define who I am. The only thing it tell the American People is that I am just like them. It tells them that I am a man, father of two, hoping to one day meet the love of his life. I have not been fortunate to find that kind of love in my life yet. I hope one day it comes knocking at my door. If it's not the door to the Oval Office then fine. But I am willingly to run this country, as a single dad. This is the new me. I hope the American people take me as I am and are willingly to take the chance."

The crowd erupted in a thunderous applause. Fitz's campaign manager, Cyrus Beene was beyond pleased with his answer. Cyrus had always known that Fitz was destined to be great. He did not believe his divorce was the correct choice but it panned out in the end. Cyrus also ended up becoming Fitz's Chief of Staff.

Among appointing Cyrus, Fitz had also chosen most of his senior staff before his first official day in office. The only position he has not been able to fill was for his Communications Director. Cyrus insisted that he knew the perfect person for the job, but Fitz wanted to spend some more time looking. He had only been in office a week and the current Communications Director decided to stay on until he found a replacement.

"Mr. President, my girl is good. She's the best. She's smart, intelligent, a spitfire. She's my best non-political student I've ever had. I mentored her Sir. When I tell you she's the best at what she does, she is. And she can help us with your first State of the Union Speech."

"Cy, can't I take a little more time to think about this? How do I know she can help me write my State of the Union address? It's my first one Cy. Whomever I put up there is going to be the 'face' of this administration. She has to be good. How do I know I can trust her? How do I know she can keep a good poker face in front of the White House Press core?" Fitz vented.

"Because I do Mr. President, Fitz. Trust me, she's the one you want. " Cyrus said back to him forcibly.

Fitz was taken back this statement. Never had he heard Cyrus talk about anyone this way. Whomever this girl was, she must be good at what she does.

"Cyrus, I don't know. But I am going to trust your gut on this one. Set the meeting up for tomorrow. I'll meet your girl, and she better be good."

"Oh trust me Sir, she'll knock your socks off."

"What's your girl's name? The girl you're going to bring in to save the day." Fitz asked.

"Her name is Olivia, Mr. President. Olivia Pope."

"Well I will meet with Miss Pope, and she better be worth it." Fitz sneered back at him.

But what Fitz did not know that not only was she worth it. What she would become to him, would be worth everything.

/

**So there you go my little pumpkins. I know this chapter is not that long but I wanted to put this out there and see if anyone likes it. If any of you would like me to continue this story line let me know. It's like my "Fixer" story, but yet different at the same time.**

**Leave me milk and cookies cuz they make me smile.**

**Peace, Luv, and Pumpkins…**

**Me's**


	2. Hurricane Olivia

Chapter 2: Hurricane Olivia

Fitz awoke the next day thinking of this meeting with Olivia. Why was she so good he wondered? Why was Cy pushing him so hard to hire her? He decided to do some digging on the internet about her.

This is what he found "_Olivia Carolyn Pope, 35 years of age. Born in Boston, Massachusetts. Parents Edward and Josephine Pope. The youngest of three children. One older brother Kevin and an older sister, Jeanette Pope. All still living in the New England Area. Graduated at the top of her high school class and attended Princeton Law. Was also the top of her class. _(Wow she's good, Fitz thought.)

_Olivia worked till just recently in the Boston area at a law firm then moved to DC after the first of the year. Currently she is working on starting her own law firm called 'Olivia Pope and Associates' a crisis management firm. She got to be known as the best 'fixer' in politics when numerous un-known sources got out of hot water in the D.C. area. _(Hmmm, interesting Fitz thought.)

He then scrolled down the page and saw her picture. Fitz was quiet taken back by it. She was very pretty. Of course he's seen pretty girls before but she had that "special something" he thought.

After he finished his reading, he got dressed. He put on a black pin stripe suit, white dress suit and black and red striped tie_. (Suit he wore at the beginning of Grant-For the People.) _He wanted to make sure he made a good first impression. Fitz then walked out of the residence, into elevator, to the West Wing.

/

Fitz had appointments all morning. Cyrus was keeping him busy today. Cyrus did remind him that his meeting with Olivia was at 10:00 am. He finished his previous meeting early and decided to head to Cyrus's office early. That is when he heard a woman's voice. Whomever this was, was actually yelling at Cyrus. "_Dang it takes guts to do that."_

Fitz got closer to the door and noticed it was not closed all the way. He stopped and listened. It was when he heard Cyrus say "Olivia, come on, let me explain." that his ears perked up.

He pushed the door open and Cyrus noticed that he was there but Miss Pope did not. Her back was to him and she was pacing back and forth in front of Cyrus's desk. Fitz noticed her banana curled hair, four inch heels, sexy silky legs, and hips. When she moved, her hips swayed back and forth. The dress, a pale cream color, she had on clung to her in just the right places, fanned out at her knees with ruffles. He was actually quite turned on.

Fitz put his finger on his lips so Cyrus would not to let her know that he was standing against the door watching and listening to her.

"Cy," Olivia said "I told you that I didn't want to do this today. I am trying to set up my firm and I don't have time for this crap today. Plus I told you I wasn't interested in working for a fly boy with a great head of hair and nice eyes!" Fitz swallowed hard and was so taken back so much by that statement he actually blushed.

Cy's eyes were getting bigger. Olivia was still walking back and forth still not realizing that Fitz was in the room.

"But Liv come on, he's the real deal."

"Yah sure Cy, whatever. One of the reasons he won the election was because of his divorce. He won every woman over in the country with his finding the love of his life comment and batting those baby blues of his, which I am immune to by the way. Ain't going to work on me."

"Olivia come on, give the President a chance. Just meet him and talk to him. He really needs you to be his Communications Director. You need to fix things for us." Cy asked her.

"No, I told you dammit. I am not interested in meeting the President not now or ever Cyrus. He's got nothing to offer me and plus after seeing the way he behaved with his ex-wife before they were divorced, I am not interested one bit."

At that point Fitz finally spoke up…. "Well Miss Pope, President Grant must be a total ass!"

Olivia froze in her heels in her tracks. Her heart was racing so bad that she thought it was going to come out of her chest. There is NO WAY she just ripped the President of the United States a new one with him standing right behind her and she didn't know he was there.

"Cy, please tell me that is not President Grant." She said.

"It's not President Grant." Cy said smiling at her, trying really hard not to laugh.

"Cy please tell me that's not the President, and I just didn't totally embarrass myself in front of him."

"Okay, it's not President Grant. It's Willie Wonka." Cy laughed out loud now. Fitz had to hold the laugh in also. He was anxious for her to turn around.

"Cy, this is so not funny. How long has he been standing behind me?"

"Since you started yelling Miss Pope. Are you going to turn around so I can see the woman who just ran me over 50 feet from the Oval office?" Fitz was smiling now. He just had to see the front of her. He had gotten so entranced with her walking back and forth that he almost forgot why she was there.

/

Olivia took a deep breath and finally made herself turn around and face him. It felt like every turn of her heels were bringing her closer to her destiny. She has never back out of a challenge but for some strange reason his voice sent chills through her spine and bubbles in the pit of her stomach. The richness of his voice made her high heels turn into flats.

She had heard that the President was extremely good looking and of course had seen him on TV. But nothing prepared her for seeing him in person.

Olivia faced him and their eyes locked in on the other. They just stood there staring at each other taking in the other's presence. She was left speechless and a whole lot embarrassed. She was not nervous before but now was entirely different story. Not only was the President handsome but "sexy" too.

She loved the pin striped suit on him. She hated pin stripes but she loved this on him. The dark black color with the white thread. The white shirt he had underneath with his tie just brought his "sexiness" together for her. Olivia liked what she saw.

Seeing his good head of hair, made her want to run her fingers through it. He was smiling at her and if she didn't get it together, she felt like her knees were going to start knocking together. His eyes, wow. They were a grayish-blue color and making her melt on the spot. She felt as giddy as a high school cheerleader, staring at the starting quarterback. Never in her life had a man had an effect on her this quickly.

Fitz was not doing so great either. When she turned to face him and her eyes locked with his, he got lost in them. They were the deepest of the colors of brown and her face was so smooth. He was looking into the eyes and face of an angel sent to rip him to shreds and turn his world on its axis. This woman just made his entire world stop with one look. He was drowning and never realized it until now. It felt like he just taken his first true breath of fresh air in his life.

He had never been so "turned on" by someone so quickly. He had his hands in pockets and thank goodness he had a jacket on because she would have known he was attracted to her instantly. The moment she turned around, he lost any train of thought he had briefly and had to gather his thoughts again.

Her skin was utter perfection and he already longed to touch it. Just a graze would be enough. Her hair with its curls shaped her face perfectly. The dress she wore not only hugged her body perfectly in the back but in the front as well. Looking at her was like he was getting all the holidays in one package for him to unwrap.

Cyrus noticed how uncomfortable they both got and said. "Are you two just going to stand there staring at the other or say something? I could have been in charge of Harvard right now."

"I was just leaving Cy. Nice to meet you, Mr. President." Not sure what else to say, she grabbed her purse, and she started to walk towards him. Fitz put his hands up and she stopped. If she got any closer to him he was going to lose it.

"Miss Pope wait. Would you please follow me so we can talk in someplace less intimidating?" Fitz asked her. "_I just can't let her walk out of here now. I may not ever see her again._"

Cyrus gave her nod to go with him. She didn't want to because the thought of being alone in a room was sending chills down her spine. "Sure Mr. President."

/

Olivia followed Fitz into the Oval Office. He opened the door for her and she walked pasted him. As she did, he got a smell of her perfume and shampoo. Both scents were so intoxicating that he thought he might need a cold shower after this to calm down. He smelled a hint of raspberries, lavender and lilacs. He was in so much trouble and he had just met this woman.

She stood over by the sofa far away from the "Seal" in the center of the office. Olivia placed her purse and jacket on the sofa. Fitz leaned against his desk.

"So Miss Pope," Fitz said to her "I've never had my ass handed to me by someone standing a few feet away from the Oval office before. Do you have a habit of ripping other world leaders new ones, or am I your first?"

"No Sir, you're my first. Mr. President I am so sorry. I had no idea you were there. If I had, I would not have made such a bad first impression." She said to him.

"Oh Miss Pope," he paused "trust me. This is a first impression that will be engrained in my great head of hair of the rest of my life." He smiled at her.

"Oh you heard that huh. Sorry."

"It's fine, really. I just was taken back by it that's all. So you think I have nice eyes too huh?" He was trying to flirt with her to get her to relax.

"Oh shit you heard that too. Well you know, that's what all the ladies say." She was trying to play off his comment. But in actuality he had the nicest eyes she had ever seen.

Fitz could tell he was making her uncomfortable. "So Miss Pope, why don't you tell me, since you seem to know me so well, why I got divorced."

"Excuse me? You ain't thick skinned enough for that Sir." She teased him back.

"Oh I don't know, try me. Lay it on me Miss Pope. This is your official job interview. If you're right the job is yours, if not, then you can walk out of here knowing you told off the Leader of the Free World, and left him speechless." He smiled at her. He just had to know what she thought.

"You want me to tell you why I think you got divorced. You sure? You won't throw me in jail or anything will you?"

"Nope. I promise."

All of a sudden all her nervousness disappeared. Olivia straightened out her dress and moved her hair out of her face. "You were not screwing your wife." Fitz's mouth dropped. Holy hell how the hell did she know that. He gulped.

She walked right up to him and stood maybe a foot away from him. He felt like his heart was going to pound out of his chest. Every step she took towards his direction, was making his heart beat faster.

"Your marriage was cold, distant, dead. You and your ex were standing three feet apart in doorways not touching or even looking at each other. You ignored each other and barely looked at each other at events for your children or each other. You were letting in a blizzard of cold air and snow. Republicans are all about family. You have one, not traditional now but you do. Once you divorced, you changed. You focused more on your kids, and became a 'Man of the People' and everyone's down home, guy. Plus you won every woman over with your 'love of your life' comment at the debate."

"Really, did I win your vote?" He asked her.

"I don't tell my secrets Sir." She did not move away from him. She was not nervous anymore. But being this close to her, was making Fitz squirm.

"I am here as a favor to my friend and mentor Cyrus Beene. I am brilliant. You would be lucky to have me. You just don't like what I had to say."

Fitz interrupted her. He stood straight up into her space. "I agree with everything you said. My administration would be lucky to have you Miss Pope. I would be lucky to have you." He said this and looked straight into her eyes. His breathing changed and all of sudden so did hers. They were breathing at the same time. Neither was moving away but not saying anything to the other. Both realized there was this strong magnetic connection between them pulling them into one another.

Olivia's mind was racing now, looking into his eyes. _"Holy crap, he's LIKES me. I just turned on The President of the United States, The Leader of the Free World. Crap I like him too…SHIT! He knows it. SHIT." _

She backed away from him. Not sure what to say next…"Um, did I pass your test?" His piercing gaze was still on her.

Fitz walked back up to her. He just HAD to get closer to her again. Frankly the only thing he was thinking about looking into her beautiful "doe" eyes every day, every morning for the rest of his life. Never had he wanted anything so badly before. She knew it too and she felt the connection they were having.

He pushed those thoughts out of head and said, "Yes Miss Pope you passed with flying colors. I will see you Monday morning at 7:00 am. Morris at the gate will have your pass ready. Go down stairs and get your picture taken and your ID will be ready shortly."

"You mean I got the job. Seriously! I just told you off and you hired me. Not to sound ungrateful but why?" She just had to know why. This mutual attraction they had could end badly for both of them.

"Miss Pope I need someone on my staff that will be honest with me no matter what. No matter how many mistakes I make I need someone that will always tell me the truth. You did that and then some. You put the Leader of the Free World in his place and basically told me to 'Shut up and Color.' That is why I hired you. Plus I need someone around too put Cyrus in his place once and a while too." Fitz gave her a sexy smile.

He stretched out his hand and she took it. Their hands touched and it felt like an electric current shot through both of them. Fitz had a hard time letting her hand go. He had to fight the urge to pull her into his arms and kiss her. He was drawn to her in a way that was scaring the hell out of him.

Olivia was feeling the same too. She couldn't believe how soft his hand was. It was perfect. Her small hand fit perfectly in his. It was like his hand was the "Ying" and hers was the "Yang." She almost didn't release his hand but had to. Never had she had feelings like this for someone she had just met, and told off at the same time.

"Thank you Sir. Um I should go. I will see you Monday. It was a pleasure to meet you."

"Was it?"

"Yes Sir, it was. Have a good weekend and I look forward to working with you. And for the record, you did get my vote." Olivia grabbed her things, smiled at him, and walked out of the Oval.

She then thought to herself as she walked away. _"Oh lord he's not married and he's interested in me. But why? He can have anyone. Why me? As long as we're professional things will be fine. I do not mix professional life with my personal life."_ She was going to stick to that. Well she was going to try to anyway and he kept it strictly professional between them.

Fitz also knew that he did not want to let this beautiful woman walk out of his life. He realized from the moment he looked into her eyes that love at first sight was real. True love did come knocking and it plowed through the doors of the White House like a Hurricane. "_Hurricane Olivia_" not only knocked his socks off but made him want to be better man for her, a better dad for his kids, and a great leader. With her, he could be those things and so much more.

She was the perfect woman for this job. Not only did she put the Leader of the Free World in his place, but he can picture her scaring the living daylights of the whole White House Press Core. That was going to be a site to behold. He could not wait for Monday morning. He absolutely could NOT wait to see her again. He had never been this anxious and excited about a woman before. I guess being the President of the United States did have it's perks. ;=)

/

**So my pumpkins, there is chapter two. I hope you enjoyed this. I got my idea for this section from the movie "The American President." I just put my own twist on it and it took some stuff from "The Trail" episode.**

**Not sure what's next but I promise it will contain more fluff and stuff. If you have any cute ideas let me know…**

**Thanks for believing in me. It's nice to know I am not the only one obsessed with these two.**

**Peace, Luv and Pumpkins**

**Me's**


	3. Getting the Wind Knocked Out of You

**Chapter 3: "Getting the Wind Knocked out of You…."**

Olivia left the White House and headed back to her office. Abby her best friend was thrilled she got the job. Huck her computer analysis, said if she needed any help that he could still help her there and at their office. Harrison, her other lawyer she brought in, congratulated her. He said he would step up on some cases if she had to be at the White House more. Stephen her best friend for years had not arrived from Boston yet. She was sure he was coming down to work with her, but didn't know when. He would be in charge, if she had to be at the White House.

Olivia was also on cloud nine because not only did she get the job, but she told off the Leader of the Free World and liked it! Holy Crap how freaking cool is that? Not only did she enjoy sparing with him like that, but she got away with it. She didn't think that was a possibility. She stood a few feet away from the Oval Office and ripped him a new one, with him behind her.

How could she have not know he was there watching her? She should have felt his gorgeous eyes on her but she was so pissed at Cyrus that giving him a piece of her mind was her only focus. Not only did she not want the job but she didn't want to meet him either. Then she heard his voice and it was all over for her.

His voice rooted her in her expensive shoes and she couldn't move. What was up with that? Then she saw him for the first time. Of course she'd seen him on the TV but it did not do him justice. Commander in Chief is an understatement. How about the "Commander of Hotness?" Wow just thinking about him was making her cheeks red.

This man could have anyone. When he told her he'd be lucky to have her as part of his administration it was one thing. But then he said "I'd be lucky to have you." Wow! Her heart melted and she just couldn't imagine that someone as utterly perfect as him would even want someone like her. There's no way, she told herself. She must have been imagining it. But then he just stared and got lost in her eyes and her in his. That was almost too much for her to handle. If she didn't move away from him at that point, who knows what could have occurred.

She felt this connection to him that scared her. God, he's her boss now. _"I cannot start a relationship with my boss, who happens to be the President of the United States_. _I have to be professional around him at all times. He can't keep looking at me like he does." _As long as he didn't look at her the way he did before she'll be fine. She's going to keep telling herself that.

Now she had to get herself ready to face the Press Core as the new Press Secretary. First order of business is to "fix" herself a camera ready look for Monday, and to really knock the socks off everyone there. She had already shocked the crap out of her new boss, now it's time to do it to the Press Core. Secondly, to keep reminding herself that she had a job to do. That job was to help out the new President's image. Physically he was "FINE" but personally she had a hunch he needed some help. She wondered where she'd start first.

/

**The Next Day**

Fitz had hired Olivia Pope on a Thursday and ever since that day she was in his mind. She invaded this thoughts like no one ever before. He smiled as he remembered standing in the back on Cyrus's office watching her pace back and forth ripping him a new one. Every word she said that day was ingrained into his brain.

How can a woman that's never met him before already know him so well? When he questioned her about his divorce how in the world did she know that him and Mellie were not "screwing," as she candidly put it? Before he asked her that she looked so nervous standing before him in his office. Then he asked her that question and she shifted gears like a manual transmission on a car.

Then she sauntered up to him. Her eyes locked onto his. All that fear and nervousness disappeared when she realized he heard everything she said about him before. Every step she took towards him, made his heart clench in his chest. His breathing changed, as she took and gave him pure oxygen into his lungs. That was twice in a matter of minutes she floored him and left him speechless.

Fitz could not get over how truly beautiful she was. Everything about her was perfect. Her hair, nails, body and hips. Then there was her legs. He had thoughts of her wrapping them around his body in the throws of passion. Her voice sent shivers down his spine. How could that voice of hers make him want to listen to it for the rest of his life? Her skin looked so soft that he could imagine himself tracing every inch of it with his lips learning every nook and cranny.

Olivia's eyes though. Oh my, Fitz thought. When she said to him "You'd be lucky to have me," Fitz had no idea how much he could want one woman in his life. Never before had he yearned for anyone the way he wanted to be with her in every possible way. To be with her at all, in any capacity, would be a gift from above.

She looked up into his own eyes when she said this to him first. He melted right there on the desk. He was happy he was sitting down. It was when he uttered back "And you're right, I would be lucky to have you," their eyes locked onto one another. He looked into hers and felt this overpowering connection that made him want to reach out and pull her into his arms and never let her go. How was that possible with someone you just met?

He always dreamed of a woman like Olivia Pope? After getting married to Mellie, he didn't think she existed. Then he found Mellie cheating on him with his best friend and their divorce, he buried himself into the kids and becoming President. That's all he thought about was his kids and winning. He buried the pain of her betrayal and went on to win the election. Like Olivia said, he won every woman over with his "finding the love of his life" comment at the debate.

Now he had to wait till Monday to see her again. This was going to be the longest weekend of his life. "_Urghhhh," _he told himself. He hoped it went by fast.

**Sunday Morning**

Fitz loved Sundays now. Even though he was President he promised Jerry and Karen, that he would spend most of the day with them. He did have to go down the Oval Office at times but he tried to take them along. They hardly got to go with him, and they liked "chilling" out in there playing games, working on their computers, or reading.

He was up by seven and was stir crazy just thinking of seeing Olivia tomorrow morning. The kids wouldn't be up for a bit yet and decided to go for a walk to clear his mind. He asked the staff earlier to make sure that Olivia's office was ready for her for Monday. Fitz decided to head in that direction to make sure it had gotten done. He did not want her walking into a mess Monday morning.

Once he entered the hallway he heard music playing. It sounded like "Bon Jovi." It must be someone cleaning down here. His heart leaped in his chest thinking that it could be HER. There was NO WAY she was here today. He stopped just before the window to Olivia's office and looked inside. The blind were barely open but he could see who was in there. "HOLY SHIT, she's here!" He thought he about died and went to heaven.

"_Why was she here today he wondered?"_

He walked up to her door and watched her for a few moments. She had on a pair of jeans that most definitely showed off her hips and curves nicely. The jeans hugged her legs and tapered off at the bottom. She had on boots, with small heels that helped shape the jeans on her legs. He never thought he would like someone in a pair of "Levi's" this much.

Olivia was wearing an off the shoulder white sweater. The collar was a loose turtle neck and slid off one shoulder. On that shoulder he saw the strap of her bra. It was cream in color just like her sweater. Her hair was in a pony tail. He had not seen her neck the other day but seeing it now, was driving him crazy. All he could think about was planting his lips on them, kissing her neck to drive her crazy with passion for him.

He continued to watch her and she still had not noticed he was there. She then got herself up on a stool by the bookcase. She saw something on the top shelf but could not reach it. He noticed that if she kept inching backwards, she was going to fall of the stool. Before he had a chance to say anything, he saw her heel slip and he lurched himself forward to catch her in his waiting arms.

She looked up confused attempting to figure out what happened and why she was not on the floor on her ass. When she saw that she was in arms of the President, her heart literally stopped.

"Hi," was all she could say to him at the moment. "_Where the hell did he come from she thought? I didn't think anyone was down here today. How did I not know again that he was watching me?" _Being in his arms like this was making her melt on the spot and she almost couldn't breathe. Despite how much she wanted him to let her go, she couldn't utter the words. All she could do was breathe in his cologne, feel his chest raising and falling with hers, and feel his heart about to pound out of his chest.

She looked at him more and noticed he was not wearing a suit. He had on a pair or casual docker pants, tan color. A collared shirt, with a sweater over it. He looked very handsome she thought. She felt his fingers were on her around her waist. Her sweater must be bunched up from falling into his arms. His hands felt so soft on her body. This small touch was causing her skin to become prickly and on fire. She had never had this sensation before. But yet, his fingers on her made her feel safe. Never before has she felt so at peace. Looking into his eyes this way she knew that she didn't have to be afraid of him.

"Hi," was all he could put together. He literally had the wind knocked out of him. He was so lost, his senses were in overdrive. Olivia was light as a feather and she fit perfectly in his waiting embrace. Her sweet perfume was filling his nose with scents of lavender and lilacs. The shampoo she must use had a hint of melon, and cucumber. When she fell into him, her sweater lifted up some and the tips of his fingers were around her waist. Her skin was so soft, like velvet. Softer than he thought ever possible.

He noticed that she couldn't say anything to him at first. She was so dumbfounded that he was there. Fitz decided to break the ice still holding onto her.

"Are you okay?" He said turning her around to face him.

"Yah, I'm fine thanks to you. Um, Mr. President, thank you." Her hand was now on his chest.

"You're welcome. Are you sure you're okay. That would have been a nasty fall you know."

"Yes I'm okay. I guess I should get used to embarrassing myself around you huh?"

"It seems that way. Are you sure you're all right?" He did not want to release her.

"No, I'm okay I just need to sit down. Just don't sign an executive order banning stools in my presence okay?" She was trying to kill some of the tension at the moment.

Fitz laughed and said, "Nope I won't do that, only if you promise no more stools for a while okay."

"I live to serve the President." She smiled at him now. She then asked, "Can you help me to the couch. I am still shaky on my feet."

"Sure." Fitz said holding onto her. She had one arm wrapped around his waist for stability. His gaze was still on her so she watched her feet as she walked.

They both sat down and he finally let her go.

"What are you doing here on a Sunday Miss Pope? You know you're like 24 hours for your first day of work."

"Oh since I had my pass, I decided to come in early and get my office set up. I didn't want to have to do this tomorrow. I know I have a meeting with Cyrus and you first thing, Then I meet the Press Core and my staff. Then I have to work on your speech for the State of the Union and prepare for my first press conference. I just needed some time here to myself to get used to things. Plus I don't want to get lost. Is that okay?" She smiled at him.

Fitz was leaning back on the couch now with his arm stretched out behind her. He was fighting the urge to pull her into him again. "Oh it's fine, Miss Pope. I just wasn't expecting to see you till tomorrow morning. You definitely brightened up my Sunday morning." He smirked at her now.

"Well, you definitely saved me from falling on my butt before my first day of work. Me showing up to work for my first day on crouches would be something to talk about. How would I explain that to the press?" She felt her cheeks getting pink.

"I don't know Miss Pope. I am not in charge of releasing news to the press. That is why I hired you, remember." He was trying to ease her mind about what just happened. He hoped it was working.

"Um, why are you down here, Sir?"

"Well I asked the staff to make sure your office was ready for you to move into. Plus I like to walk around the White House when the halls are empty. It helps me think and clear my head. I don't need too many agents either."

"Do you have a lot on your mind lately? I mean besides running the country." She smiled at him.

To say that he had a lot on his mind was an understatement. Ever since he met her, she's been running circles in his brain like a hamster on a wheel. He's not been able to think of much else since their meeting. If he told her this, he would freak her out. He did that by catching her.

He thought about his next answer. "I'm the Leader of the Free World Miss Pope. I always have a lot on my mind. It's an occupational hazard. So is hiring you, apparently." He smirked at her now.

"Very funny. You're just saying that to make me feel better. I am sorry I feel onto, I mean into you like that." She put her head down.

"Oh it's more than fine. I am happy I was here to lend a hand, or in this case something soft to fall on. Is falling on me more comfortable than the floor?" He sat there waiting for an answer. He could tell that she was getting nervous again.

"I should um, finish up. Thank you for saving me from a nasty fall."

"You're welcome," Fitz said somewhat disappointed.

Olivia got up and started to organize stuff and folders for tomorrow morning. Fitz got up and stood in her doorway with his hands in his pockets. He was thinking of what to say to her next.

"Mr. President," she said.

"Yes."

"You do that a lot you know." She was still looking down at her desk.

"I do what?" Now he was curious.

She looked up him. "Well when you're thinking, not sure what to do, or frustrated you put your hands in your pockets."

Fitz stood there in utter shock and amazement. How is it that this woman can read my emotions so well?

"Is there something you need to get off your chest, Sir." She was terrified of his answer now.

/

Fitz stood there fighting every emotion in him now. She looked so beautiful standing there before him. Her gaze from those "doe" eyes of hers was cracking the outer shell he put up after the divorce. She blew threw it the other day. Now it seemed she was taking away each brick with every encounter he has with her.

Not sure what to say next. He looked down at his watch and realized that Jerry and Karen would be up probably waiting for him for breakfast. Then it came to him….

"Miss Pope, do you like pancakes?"

"Excuse me?" She was now looking at him like he was on some kind of hallucinogen.

Fitz's nerves were showing now. He kept his hands in his pockets because his palms were sweating. He kept leaning against the door.

"Do you like pancakes?" He asked her again.

"Um, yes. Is this a question you ask all your employees?" She was still confused. Her eyes were squinting at him now.

"No, just the ones I happen to catch falling off stools and ripping me to shreds a few feet away from the Oval office." His smile was wider now.

"Okay Mr. President. I'll bite. Yes I like pancakes. Now why do you want to know?" She walked out from behind her desk and sat on it now. Her feet were dangling off of it. She placed her hands behind her leaning back. Fitz gulped and thought this was extremely sexy. The thoughts he was having right were SO NOT good.

Gathering himself he answered, "well I make pancakes for me, and my two children every Sunday morning. It's a tradition we started while campaigning. I would like it if you would join us?" Fitz answered a tad bit nervous.

Olivia looked at him completely flabbergasted. She had no idea how to answer him. Was the Leader of the Free World asking her OUT for breakfast, or just asking her to come up for breakfast. Either way, her heart just leaped out of her chest and melted on floor. She watched him, waiting for her answer. He looked so uneasy He was so calm before, now he looked like he may get sick. It was actually quite cute.

"You're serious. You are going to make pancakes." She was holding back a huge laugh.

"Yes I am awfully good at it. What you think I can't cook Miss Pope?" All of a sudden his nervous started to melt away.

"Now I didn't say that. I just have this image in my head of you in an apron cooking in the kitchen." Now she was laughing.

He got up and started to walk towards her. He had this "sexy swag" when he walked. His eyes locked in on hers. Olivia stopped moving and froze on her desk. She was happy she had pants on because who knows what could happen. Her heart started to quicken in her chest. Fitz's was the same. He stopped about a foot from her.

"_Please say yes," _he kept saying to himself. "My mother made sure that I was fairly domesticated before I moved out thank you very much. Now would you join me and my children for breakfast?"

Olivia's heart was beating so fast now. "On a couple of conditions Mr. President."

"Okay Miss Pope, I'm listening."

"One, we work on your State of the Union Address. I want to impress Cyrus."

"Deal," Fitz answered, "the other condition." He decided to sit next to her now.

"I get to return the favor in some way. After all you did save me from falling on my ass this morning. And you invited me for breakfast. I don't want to seem ungrateful."

"Always trying to fix things I see."

"It is my job. And it's my job to help fix your image. Which bring me to my last condition."

"Oh, and what might that be Miss Pope?"

"If there is an apron, I want to see you in it." She got up off her desk and stood just far enough away from his reach. She was trying really hard to hold back the laugh now.

"Deal," as she stretched her hand out to him.

"Deal," Fitz said to her shaking her hand.

Olivia grabbed her laptop, and coat and walked next to him. She was going to meet his kids and he was making her pancakes. How cool is that? This is not how she envisioned her Sunday morning. The President was willing to make her pancakes, how could she say No. She was just hoping he was just as good as a cook as a politician.

/

**Okay my pumpkins, there's the next chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it. The last section is a twist on the pancake breakfast from The Trail. Don't worry I won't leave you hanging to long. So yes Fitz is going to make her breakfast. It's not date. They are SO not ready to go down that road yet.**

**She's going to meet his kids. Do you think they'll like her? Do you think they should embarrass their dear old dad? You know how kids can be?**

**Let's hope Fitz can cook well. A woman "swoons" for man that cooks good and can pull off an apron. ;-)**

**Take care and leave me in this case… "Pancakes and Syrup…"**

**Peace, Luv and Pumpkins ;-)**


	4. Air Bubbles and POTUS Pancakes

**Chapter 4: Air Bubbles and POTUS Pancakes**

Olivia and The President walked up to the elevator that would take them up to the residence. It was a little awkward, but both did their best to make small talk. Olivia asked him about his kids. Jerry, his oldest, is 9 nine years old. He was sure he was going to be tall like him, and he has his dad's "charming" personality.

Olivia asked him, "Does he have your curls and eyes too?" She blushed.

Fitz looked down at her. She was looking away from him. "Actually he does Miss Pope."

Olivia asked what kind of things he was into. Fitz mentioned he loved to play some sports, on the computer, and enjoyed to read science fiction. He liked anything to do with Space, and Robots. Robots especially because when he got older he wanted to build one and enter it in a competition. His newest obsession was "Angry Birds." He wanted to play it all the time, and his daughter Karen loved the game also. Olivia then asked about Karen as they walked off the elevator.

He told her that Karen, his youngest was 7, and was obsessed with the show "_Once Upon a Time_." She watched it every week and was addicted to it. She insisted on watching it tonight but it came on right at bedtime so Fitz recorded for her. Olivia smiled at this. She also loved to read, and was starting to get into picture taking. She got a small digital camera for Christmas and was taking pictures all over the White House, which drove Fitz bananas. She wanted to place the pictures in a scrapbook.

When Fitz finally finished telling her about Karen they reached the door to the residence. He announced his return as Olivia walked passed him. He got a smell of her perfume, and leaned into the door a little more to brace himself. Whatever that scent was, it sent shivers all the way down to his toes making them curl.

Then from out of nowhere a little dog came running up to her. It looked like beagle, with the long ears and markings. But "she" had no tail. Olivia bent down, and Fitz went with her, smiling at her. The dog was licking Olivia all over her face, and as soon as Olivia touched her stomach, the dog rolled on her back for her.

"And who's this, Mr. President?" Olivia asked him.

"This is Mocha. She's a…"but before he could finish his sentence, "she's a borgie, isn't she?" Olivia finished for him.

He was taken back. "How did you know, Miss Pope?"

"Oh a friend of mine wants one and has been looking for one for a while now. She works with me actually. She wants to get a puppy to see if she can "settle down" with a dog, before she gets into a long term relationship."

"Smart girl. Mocha is a good dog, and loves to run and play. Plus she small enough and can't get into too much up here in the residence. We got her shortly after I won the election."

"How come the press has not seen her yet?"

"Well Miss Pope, you are just going to have to help me find a way to introduce this new lovely lady in my life to the world now aren't you." Fitz tilted his head, really smiling at her now. Olivia knew he was not just talking about Mocha. Fitz knew she did too, because she began to blush.

As they continued to pet Mocha, their fingertips would lightly brush against each other. Any time this happened, their eyes would glance at each other. The small intimate touch between them, felt like small bubbles full of electricity popping every time they touched hands. Olivia then quickly moved to another part of Mocha to scratch, which of course she didn't mind. Fitz noticed and gradually tried to get close to her fingers again. Before he could say anything else to her, he heard Karen and Jerry coming.

/

"Hey guys. Do you clean your rooms?" Fitz said to them.

"Yes Dad, we did. Who's your friend?" Karen asked.

"This is Olivia Pope. She's the new Press Secretary. I hired her on Thursday." Fitz answered her, as him and Olivia stood up.

Olivia put her hand out for each of them to shake, which they did of course. "Nice to meet you. Your dad told me lots about you."

"It's nice to meet you too, Miss Pope." Karen said.

"Please, you can call me Olivia." Olivia said to them.

"Wow dad, you were right, she really is pretty." Jerry said, after Olivia shook his hand.

Olivia snapped her head to look at Fitz who was blushing, and now his hands were in his pockets again. She couldn't believe that the President of the United States thinks SHE IS pretty.

"Um your dad said I was pretty?" She asked Jerry, leaning towards him.

"Ah yah. Actually he said you were beautiful the other day when we asked him." Karen piped in now.

Fitz was so speechless that he couldn't say anything to his kids at first. Olivia just stood there staring at him for a few seconds, watching him become nervous. Not only did she find out that he thinks she pretty, but he said she's beautiful. WOW. It was making her nervous and calm all at the same time. The truth was, she thought he was the most handsome man she had ever laid eyes on too. Something told her, that HE KNEW IT.

"Okay kids, that's enough of embarrassing you're dear old dad now. Now that you revealed some privileged information, let's go start breakfast, and show Miss Pope to the kitchen." Fitz told them.

Karen and Jerry took each of Olivia's hands and lead her to the kitchen. Fitz walked behind them still a little embarrassed that his children told her, what he said the other day. He could tell that she was shocked, but it was true. Not only was she beautiful, but she was completely breathtaking to him. Being around her, breathing the same air, is the best feeling he has felt in a long time. And his kids seem to like her right away, which was fantastic.

/

The kitchen was a not as big as one would think, and had a small table in the corner. The table was big enough to sit at least six people and right by the windows. The island in the middle, had a light granite countertop, with a stone sink. There was also a "bar" there, with stools which is where Olivia sat. The cabinets and island were made of a light oak, with some light engraving in them. The stove was a good size. It was perfect for a first family. The kids told her that a "staff" kitchen was downstairs where the meals are cooked at during the week.

Olivia watched as the President and the first children got out everything they needed to make pancakes. It was not from a box either, which really impressed her. Not only was this man the Leader of the Free World, but apparently he knew he way around the kitchen (or seemed to.) Before Fitz started to the ingredients in the bowl, she reminded him of their deal.

"Mr. President, are you forgetting something?"

Fitz looked around, trying to think of what it could be. The kids had no idea what was going on. "Miss Pope, I have no clue what you are talking about."

"Have you forgotten about our little deal?" She got up and saw an apron hanging off one of the cabinets. Fitz watched her walk over to it and KNEW he was in trouble.

Karen and Jerry started to laugh. Karen finally said, "Oh my, Dad she's actually going to get you to wear an apron. That is fantastic."

Jerry then said, "Karen let's go and get your camera. This is something we want on film later, just in case Dad tries to ground us or something. Plus with Olivia here, she can leak it the press."

Fitz looked at his kids. "This is so not funny." Olivia was holding back a huge laugh.

Olivia walked over to him, and said "Come on Mr. President, I am sure you want to keep the peace don't you." All of sudden she had all this confidence, and had no idea where it came from.

Fitz was going to take advantage of this situation. He bent down so Olivia could place the apron over his neck. She motioned for him to spin around so she could tie the apron, but something told her, he was not going to make this easy on her one bit.

She looked up into his eyes, as she placed the apron over his head. Their heads were less than a foot apart. They could practically feel the other's breath. Gathering her next words, she asked him, "So are you going to spin around, so I can tie this on you or what?"

Fitz looked at her. "Nope. I said I would wear it. I never agreed to how it was going to be put on my body now did I Miss Pope," as he gave her this BEYOND sexy smile. Olivia was feeling lightheaded all of a sudden.

"Fine," she said to him, "move your arms up, so I can tie this behind your back then."

All Fitz could think of was, _"She's actually going to put her arms around me. Lord I think I am going to lose it. I never thought put an apron on could be so wonderful."_

Fitz moved his arms up and out so she could tie the apron behind him. As she did this, he could smell her perfume and shampoo. The closer she got to his body, the more his breathing hitched and so did hers. His arms were feeling heavy because all he wanted to do was put them around Olivia and pull her closer. To be this close to her was heaven and hell at the same time. All the molecules in the air were ready to pop because of the tension between them.

She could not believe that she was putting an apron on the President. She started to tie the apron around his body. She could smell "him" and it causing havoc with her body. The smell of whatever he was wearing was sending shock waves through her system. She told herself "_I need to make this quick, before I do something I regret." _ When she finished she looked up into his eyes.

He finally spoke, trying to find his words. "Miss Pope," gazing down at her.

"You can call me Olivia, if you want." She started to move away from him, with her eyes lost in his still. She started turn around when she heard him say…

"Olivia," her name coming from his lips sounded like her favorite song, "only if you call me Fitz." That stopped her dead in her tracks.

She took a breath, and faced him. "That would be inappropriate. You're my boss, and the President."

"So let's be inappropriate." Fitz said to her, in a lower sexy voice. Olivia let out a sigh and looked down. Fitz walked closer to her.

"Olivia, for starters were in the residence, and it's just me and you. Then I caught you from falling this morning in your office. You ripped me a new one TWICE the day we met and left me speechless. And you just got me in an apron. I think you can call me by my first name, don't you?" His voice went up, and so did his eyebrows, with a smile that made her knees go weak.

Not sure how to answer him she just looked at him. She was about to say something when Jerry and Karen coming back. Once they saw their Dad, a flash went off, and Fitz blushed some.

/

After some teasing from the kids about the apron, Fitz then went to work making the pancakes with their help. Olivia went to sit down at the breakfast bar, watching the First Family. She enjoyed how both kids took turns helping their "POTUS" dad place the ingredients in the pancake batter. While getting the flour, the kids placed some on their fingers, and "flicked" some at him, and he of course did it back. Granted he was the President, but right now he just looked like a "normal" guy making breakfast for his family. It made her heart melt just watching them.

He was sweet, kind, reassuring, and when needed a disciplinarian. But most of all she could see how much he loved his children. They were his entire world. Any woman would consider herself lucky to have a man like him. She started to wonder what happened to his marriage, besides what she guessed the other day. She had a guess but wouldn't dare bring it up unless he opened the door himself.

Olivia asked if there was a place to plug in her laptop so she could set it up to get some work done. Karen told her there was a plug right underneath where she was sitting. She smiled back and placed it on the counter. After the kids were done helping their dad, they came over to sit with Olivia. Once the computer was up and running, the kids noticed her desktop photo.

"Olivia is that your family?" Jerry asked her.

"Why yes it is. We just took that over the Christmas holiday."

"Dad, come and look, please. It's a really nice picture." Karen asked him.

Olivia looked up at him, and Fitz started to walk over. Fitz stood behind them as he looked at the computer screen. In the photo, were her parents, her brother, sisters, and it looked like some nieces and nephews. He could see the huge Christmas tree in the background.

"Wow, big family. So who is everyone?" Fitz asked her.

She could tell that he was not standing that far away from her. Every few seconds, she could feel his shirt brush against her back. She also knew that his hands were in his pockets again, which meant he was nervous about being that close to her. A smile came across her face.

"Well, this is my dad, Edward Pope. He's a lawyer in Boston. This is my mom, Josephine, or "Josie." She is a pediatrician. This goofy guy right here is my older brother Kevin and his wife, Samantha. These are their kids, Caleb, and who's 8, and Jayden, who's 5. Yes two boys. My sister in law is pregnant with baby number three. They find out if it's a boy or a girl in a few weeks I think. I am hoping it's a girl."

"Wow, is that your sister?" Karen asked her.

"Yes, that is my older sister Jeanette and her husband, Thomas. These are their kids. The oldest is Addison, who is 7. The younger little girl, is Meredith, who's 4. They are trying for a boy. I am the youngest, unfortunately."

Fitz listened to her, tell them about her siblings and their kids. He just loved to hear her speak about her family. She told Karen and Jerry that maybe after breakfast she would show them more pictures if they wanted to see more. Of course they wanted to, so did he.

"Olivia, do you have kids?" Karen asked her.

Fitz was afraid of her answer. He noticed that she tensed up for a brief moment and took a deep breath.

"Nope," was all Olivia could get out. Fitz detected some sadness in her voice when she said that. Her voice got softer, as if she was trying to bury some pain away, so that no one would notice. He wasn't going to ask anything, but he could tell Karen hit a nerve.

Olivia changed the subject quickly then. "Hey look, I have ALL THREE Angry Birds games. Who wants to play, while your Dad makes pancakes?"

Right away, Karen and Jerry said yes. Fitz smiled and walked to get the grill out. While working on breakfast, he would look over and see Olivia and the kids playing "Angry Birds." She was so good with them. She just clicked with them in such a way that their own mother never did. She was interested in them. Even though she just met all of them, she just "Fit." It seemed that she is SUPPOSED to be here with them.

"Hey do you want a drink? I am sorry we forgot to ask you." Jerry asked her.

"Sure, um, hot tea works. I can get it, where are the cups?" Olivia asked him.

"There over by Dad, in that cabinet behind him." Jerry told her. Olivia got up and walked over to by where Fitz was working. She opened the cabinet and noticed the cups where on a shelf she couldn't reach without help. She didn't want to bother anyone, and didn't want to ask for a stool, so she hopped up on the counter.

Fitz heard her, turned around, and walked up to her. She was so focused on getting a tea cup she didn't hear, or see him coming. (Not that he was far away.) As her hand reached up and touched the cup, his hand met hers. She literally froze realizing who it was (duh.) She turned and looked at him, as both of them brought the cup down together, fingers partly intertwined in the other, eye locked into the others.

He gradually let it go into her hand, but he was still pressed up against her knees. "Thanks, but you scared me. You're getting good at that?" She told him.

"Well, you're getting good at almost falling, Olivia."

"And who says I was going to fall off, Mr. President?"

"I don't know, but I didn't want to take any chances." Fitz smiled at her.

"Nope, I was fine on my own. I didn't want to ask for a stool either because you know what happened the last time I was on one." She looked down now, beginning to feel her cheeks getting red.

He scrunched down and met her eyes again, "Yes I do remember. Catching you was the best part of the ordeal."

Her eyes, met his again. She hopped down, and they were inches from each other. "Very funny, Mr. President." But this time her voice changed, sounding sexier. (_Oh my god, I'm flirting with him. This is not good,)_ she thought to herself. She walked over to the sink and got some water, and found a tea bag that was put out for her.

After her tea was made, she went back and sat with Karen and Jerry to play and watch "Angry Birds." Her being this close to Fitz was playing havoc with her emotions, heart rate, and everything in between. This constant almost touching, to touching, to moving away, and even flirting with each other was going to be her undoing. She wondered _"Why the heck does he have to be so charming?" _However, she was not only seeing the President of the United States, but he was showing her Fitzgerald Grant the man, and father that he is to his children. She liked what she saw.

After she walked away from him, Fitz's heart was going a mile a minute. He was enjoying their bantering back and forth, but she this flirting was driving him crazy. He noticed that once she realized she was going so, she would immediately pull away from him, or change the subject. She had this invisible wall around her, like he did. He would get glimpses of her, then once she realized it, it would go right back up.

His children only saw this side of him, and now Olivia. That wall he put up around his heart, was being pulled down brick by brick by Olivia Pope. In the beginning he did not know it had been there. Now meeting her, and having her here, it was coming down. Meeting this incredible woman, was changing him,and his family. He watched her a little more, and put the pancakes on the grill and finished breakfast.

/

"POTUS PANCAKES!"

Breakfast was finally ready and everyone sat down to eat. Olivia was in the middle and Jerry and Karen crowded around her already. Fitz was kind of bummed out, but he thought it was adorable how the kids ran over and sat next to her right away.

Olivia was quite impressed she told him. The pancakes were nice and fluffy, full of air bubbles. They were actually some of the best she's had in a long time. Apparently it was his mom's recipe, and she taught him how to make them. As they ate the kids talked their ears off about everything under the sun. From school, to living in D.C., to being in the White House, and their favorite things.

Olivia then asked Karen about "Once Upon a Time." She told her that she loved the show too and never missed an episode. Once Karen heard this she right away asked Fitz if Olivia could come over and watch it with her tonight. She was practically begging her Dad to let her come back over.

"Please Daddy. Please let Livvie come back." Karen pleaded with Fitz. "You never let me stay up to watch it. But if she's here to watch it with me, can I, please?"

Fitz looked at Olivia. "Well that is up to her. But it's your bedtime Karen."

"I know Daddy." She said. "But it's a good episode tonight. Emma and Mary Margaret are supposed to get back to Storybrooke. Please…"

"It's up to Olivia, I guess." Fitz almost couldn't breathe waiting for her answer.

Olivia finally answered. "I'll tell you what Karen. If your dad remembers to record it, I will make sure I come up tomorrow night, after dinner to watch it with you. I promise I won't watch it tonight and wait till tomorrow."

"You'll really wait for me to watch it?" Karen asked her.

"I never make a promise I won't keep." Olivia said back looking at Fitz too, and looking away. Fitz's heart melted then and there.

"Dad is that okay with you?"

"Sure. I guess it's settled." Fitz was really excited now. He would get to hopefully spend some time with her after her long first day.

"Consider it handled Karen. I will watch it with you tomorrow." Olivia said to her. Jerry just rolled his eyes, and said he would hide in his room, which made everyone laugh. Olivia told him that she would watch his favorite Sci-fi show with him if he wanted. He said "yes" and they would talk about it tomorrow.

Once breakfast was over, and the dishes were done, Olivia knew she had to get going because of the time. Despite how much she wanted to stay longer, she knew she couldn't. She said goodbye to the kids, and Fitz offered to walk her out. He did not have to, but for some strange reason, she wanted him too.

The ride down the elevator was kind of quite but they made small talk. As they got out and started to walk to down the halls, Fitz was not sure what to say to her at first. He went with his gut though.

"Thank you for coming up for breakfast today Olivia."

"Oh it was fun. Your kids are sweethearts. And your POTUS pancakes were really good."

Fitz broke out in a laugh. "My POTUS pancakes? Seriously?"

"What, you are the President of the United States right, and you made pancakes. So POTUS Pancakes." Now she was laughing.

After their giggle fit, she noticed his hands were back in his pockets.

Olivia stopped walking and looked at him. "Mr. President, are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine." He thought about his next response. "I just had a lot of fun today that's all."

She noticed that he looked a little nervous. "I did too. I had a great time. Thank you for breakfast and everything."

"You're welcome," he said as they reached where she would leave the building. He did not want her to go. He knew that she could sense it in his voice. "I will see you tomorrow Olivia."

"Wouldn't miss it, Mr. President. I get to go all Evil Queen on the press core." She smiled at him.

"If you do, I'll make sure to be there watching."

She smiled and turned to head out the door. "Bye."

"Bye." He told her. He stood there for a few more minutes, just watching her walk away.

Today was the best Sunday he's had in a long time. She was breathing life back into every fiber of his being. This woman was capturing his heart, body and soul. His children were even enchanted by her. He thought to himself, "_This incredible woman is a breath of fresh air. I didn't know I was drowning till she saved me. Olivia Pope, you saved me in more ways than one."_

He walked back up to the residence, so bouncing and bubbly that it almost felt that he had air bubbles in his shoes. These air bubbles, breathed life back into his spirit, and his heart. And the air bubbles, were courtesy of Olivia Pope. ;-)

/

**Okay pumpkins, here's the next chapter. I wrote a LONG one and I hope you enjoy it. There was so much to write and I wanted it all in there. I love how they interacted with each other and how the kids loved Olivia. It was also fun to write about her putting an apron on Fitz. Can't you just imagine TG wearing an apron, making pancakes…SWOON! Not the same as the tie, but I thought this was cuter, and definitely had more ANGST. It's fun for me to hook them up this way.**

**So it's wasn't a date, but was it? I'll let you be the judge of that. ;-)**

**I'll try to update soon. Leave me "POTUS Pancakes and Syrup"**

**Peace, Luv, and Pumpkins…**

**Me's**

.


	5. Leaving Them Breathless

**To my faithful Pumpkins, Sorry it took me SO LONG to update this story. But here is my next LENGTHY chapter and I hope you enjoy it. Have fun and happy reading. ;-)**

**Chapter 5: Leaving 'Them" Breathless**

Olivia woke up the following morning, in a daze. She couldn't believe that she spent most of her morning in the residence with her boss, the President and his two children. Plus he made her breakfast. Just thinking about it was making her heart have butterflies, air bubbles, and feelings that she didn't think were possible. She admitted to herself that it was probably was bad idea, but the truth was, she just couldn't say NO to him.

Her boss, "The President" was charming, handsome, great with his kids, and turns out he can cook. _Well at least he can make pancakes pretty well._ She loved watching him do all these things. It was so surreal sitting in HIS kitchen, watching the Leader of the Free World, with an apron on, make HER breakfast. In that moment he seemed like a regular guy, a single dad, with his kids, on a Sunday morning. Seeing in that casual, single dad made her heart melt and ovaries explode.

She remembered standing in Cyrus's office irate that he brought her there to meet him under false pretenses. She was ranting and raving, not realizing he was behind her, watching her. She heard his voice and was so stunned by how it rocked her to the core. Then she faces him, and his eyes ground her like super glue. He asks her to go into the Oval Office. She tells him off, why his marriage failed, and she gets a job. Her mind just didn't get it. WTF!

Then yesterday, she decides to go into work early and set her office up. She was busy doing "her thing" and almost falls on her ass. How did she not know he was in there with her? That was TWICE he did that to her. She thought how embarrassing it would have been if he would not have been then catching her in his waiting, perfect, strong arms. The moment he caught her, and she looked into his eyes, she was done. Never in her life had she felt such a connection to someone she had only just met a few days before. It terrified her.

When he told her "_I'd be lucky to have you_" and how he locked eyes with her afterwards, she knew he meant it. Olivia is not a vulnerable person, but around him, she is. He makes her vulnerable, she knows this. How were these feelings possible even, this soon? How could she feel these things for somone who she had just met? Someone, who happened to be her boss, and the President of the United States.

The constant "almost touching" and flirting in the residence was dang near her undoing. And each time she got too close to him, she felt out of breath, trouble finding her words, and spellbound by his presence. Olivia Pope was not afraid of ANYTHING. But she was scared shitless of what she was feeling for him. She wanted to run away, but every time he looked at her, it grounded her, as if time stood still.

Olivia brought herself out of her inner most thoughts and gazed at herself in the mirror. She picked out for her first day of work a white skirt that went past her knees. With it a light blue silk blouse with no sleeves, and a jacket that matched the skirt. She had on a long necklace and earrings to match. Her stockings underneath her outfit, where silky that made her legs shine. The shoes she picked out where a 3 inch heel, in white. Her hair was pulled back into a bun, on the back bottom of her head. On the sides of her face, she had some stray curls. Her lipstick was a light pink, and her makeup matched perfectly.

She took one more look at herself and said, "Well here were go. Time to leave the Press Core Breathless. They are not going to know what hit them." She grabbed her purse, trench coat, "one more thing" that was on the table, and went out the door.

/

Fitz was upstairs in the residence, still when Olivia entered the White House for her official first day of work. She arrived about 30 minutes early. She had to stop by the Oval to drop something off for the President first. Olivia went by her office and placed all of her things in there. She grabbed her "one more thing" and walked her way towards the Oval.

She saw Mrs. Hanley and Louise and introduced herself. Both ladies said it was a pleasure to meet her. They asked what she needed and she had something she wanted to leave on the President's desk for him. She showed them what it was, and both ladies smiled and told her to go inside. He had not come down from the residence yet.

Olivia opened the door and walked inside. For a MINUTE she just stood there taking in a huge inhalation of air into her lungs. She gazed around the room briefly taking in its beauty, high ceiling, and splendor. It really was as magnificent as she thought. Yes she was in here a few days ago but she did not pay attention to things like she is now.

Olivia then thought back to 5 days ago how she stood in this room yelling at the President, leaving him winded and speechless. She smiled, trying to capture this moment alone. She looked over at his desk and could actually picture him there working, feet up, going through his paperwork.

She walked by the shelf that was to her left, looking at the brass horse that was on it. She looked at the grandfather clock, that ticked and out the windows. As she was gazing she saw the famous "rose garden." She went up to the window, and pushed away the curtains just enough to see its beauty. The roses were not in bloom, but she could imagine how splendid it would be when it did bloom.

She was lost in her thoughts, just staring out the window. She took in another breath, not really paying attention to the door on the other side of the room opening. Fitz stopped dead in his tracks, totally taken back. Olivia was in his office, not believing that of all places that she would be, it was in the Oval. He did not saying anything to her at first.

He stood there taking her in. The sun was just coming in through the window, hitting her face, and body. He noticed her impeccable white skirt, and jacket. He noticed how her legs "glimmered" from her stockings. Utterly perfect, he thought to himself. From this view, she looked like she belonged outside with the roses. Maybe if she was out there, the roses would bloom early. She looked so lost in her thoughts he hated to disturb her.

"Breathtaking isn't it, Olivia." Fitz said to her, with a grin from ear to ear. He noticed the moment she heard his voice she jumped. "I love that window too. I can't wait to see the Rose Garden in full bloom. " He started walking towards her now.

Olivia quickly turned around, embarrassed AGAIN that he was there and she did not hear him. She looked at her boss, admiring his grey pin striped suit, light blue shirt, but the tie, was ghastly. Obviously he did not pick it out. His hair was jelled back, except for one curl that wanted to come out of his place.

He stopped, stood there watching her mind go crazy. He just couldn't help but smile at her. She was contemplating running for the hills or staying put. Her makeup was flawless, and hair with the bun and curls on the sides gave her that sexy librarian look. He liked on all levels.

"Mr. President, I am so sorry. I shouldn't be here. I should go. Your secretaries said I could come in, and um, drop this off for you." She just stood there clinging to her "one more thing," staring at him. She placed her "one more thing" on his desk and tried to hurry out of the room.

"No, wait," Fitz said moving in her direction, trying to get her to stay, "it's okay. You work here now and are more than welcome to come in the Oval." He said trying to ease her worries.

"Aren't you at least going to tell me what it is?" Fitz asked her curiously as he walked over to his desk.

"I am returning a favor. You made me breakfast yesterday, so now it's my turn." She said back to him.

Fitz looked down and saw a basket, wrapped in pumpkin saran wrap with a bow. He looked up at her, and he could tell that she was embarrassed. Olivia was beginning to get twirling and twitchy. He thought it was absolutely adorable.

"Can I open it?"

"Sure. I, um, should go? I hope you like pumpkin. They're pumpkin muffins with a pumpkin cream cheese icing. And YES I made them myself, from scratch."

Fitz was so winded that he didn't know what to say. He touched the basket, it's bow, and gazed up at Olivia, smiling like he didn't think was possible.

Olivia turned to leave, but she stopped when he heard him ask, "Did you eat already, Olivia? I know it's your first day and I'm sure you're nervous, and I would like the company."

She was unsure how to answer him. "I don't want to get into trouble being late for work on my first day with my boss." She was really trying to hold in a giggle, but it was not working.

"Trust me Olivia, I think he'll let it slide. After all you weren't late, and you made him breakfast. One would think you were trying to get on his good side."

"Not really. But I hear that being that he's the Leader of the Free World, he may not get a chance to eat breakfast. So I figured I'd return the favor. He made me breakfast yesterday. Now it's my turn. I hope he enjoys them. The pumpkin cream cheese icing on top is my favorite." She paused. "I, really need to get going."

She started to back up, when he came around his desk. He leaned against it, and he was pleading with his eyes not for her to go.

"Please stay?" Fitz asked her, now walking up to her. It was making her REALLY nervous. The closer he got to her, the more her heart raced in her chest. Her breathing was increasing but as soon as he stopped about a foot away, it slowed to match his. He stood in front of her, hands in his pockets. He looked just as nervous as she was. His smile was making her weak.

"One Minute." She told him.

"One Minute." Fitz noticed her staring at his tie. "Something wrong with my tie, Olivia?"

"Um, well, can I be honest?"

"Sure, hasn't stopped you before. Why stop now."

"I was wondering, who was introducing me today. Is it you or Cyrus?"

"I have the honors Olivia. What does that have to do with my tie?"

Olivia straightened herself up, shrugged off her nervousness, looked him in the eyes and said, "Well there ain't no way in hell you're wearing that ghastly tie, to introduce me. It's clashes." She then realized what she said, gasped putting her hand over her mouth. She began to feel herself getting hot.

Fitz looked at her completely shell shocked. That was SO NOT what he was expecting. "Well, Olivia I'm happy that you told me. I don't want to cause the economy to crash or the stock market plummet over my hideous tie."

"Oh god, I am so sorry. It just came out."

"Trust me, I'm getting used to it. Remember you're honesty is part of the reason I'm attra…I mean hired you." He smiled back at her tying to save face, and blushing. "So what do you suggest I do."

Olivia caught his slip up, gave him a look, and tried to ease the tension that came over her body. "Mr. President, if I need to tell you what to do, then I have no idea how you got yourself elected. If you can't pick and fasten a tie, you're making me wonder."

"Well Olivia, would you PLEASE help me out?" He walked over to his desk, pulling out another tie that looked better with his suit and didn't clash. Without being told to, he took the ugly tie off and placed it on his desk. He leaned back into his desk motioning for her to come closer. Olivia thought to herself, "_He's got to be kidding me. He wants me to tie it."_

"This is not what I envisioned doing on my first morning of work, Mr. President." She said walking over to him. Her nervousness was kicking in again. "_As long as his hands stay on his desk, I'll be fine. No worries. I'm just tying a tie. That's it."_

The closer Olivia got to him, Fitz could feel himself becoming nervous, excited, and aroused on all levels. His senses were in overdrive. She was going to be standing, directly in front of him, in between his legs, tying his tie. Her hands will sort of be around his neck briefly, and her fingers will be gracing his chest. What the heck was he thinking? He was praying he could keep his hands on his desk.

She stood almost too far away from him, when she took the tie out of his hand. Knowing that she was going to have to move in closer, Fitz adjusted himself on his desk to help her out. He placed his head down, not once leaving her eyes. Her body was now touching the inside of his pants, ever so slightly. Neither said anything, because no words could describe what was happening with each of them. He could imagine her doing this every morning for him, and so could she.

Fitz watched her hands, noticing her perfect nails and little fingers. As she began to tie the knot, her fingers would grace his chest ever so lightly. This small touch, was causing his entire body to ache in such a way that he had to hold onto his desk harder. He wanted to pull Olivia into his arms closer, but knew if she saw his hands move, that she would pull away from him. He loved what he was feeling in this moment. This simple moment of her placing a tie on him, was heaven.

When she was done with the knot, she instinctively smoothed it out onto his chest. She felt Fitz immediately shift his weight, causing him to become breathless. Finally able to find her words she said to him, "Perfect."

She watched then how he moved his hands off his desk, and placed them on his legs. Olivia knew that if she did not move, and soon, that his hands would be on her. She wanted it but couldn't allow it to happen. Both knew something beyond what each of them could describe was happening in this "simple moment" but she had to move away.

She continued to look into his perfect eyes when he said back to her, "Perfect." Both knew that they were not talking about the tie. She smiled, bowed her head, and back away. Fitz immediately felt her absence and wanted to pull her back. He didn't want her to leave. She was so close to being his arms, that it gave him a feeling he didn't think was possible.

He looked at her standing there in front of him, and she looked like an angel. An Angel sent to him, to breathe life into him. An Angel that came into his life, making it whole and healed from his divorce that shattered him. A life that he didn't know existed until now. A life he didn't think he needed or wanted since winning the election. There was so much he wanted to tell her but he held back. It was her first day of work, and if he told her how much she changed his life already, leaving him breathless, then he knew she would bolt.

As she back away he finally said to her, "Once Upon A Time."

"Excuse me Mr. President, what?"

"I recorded Once Upon A Time last night for Karen. She asked me remind you of your "fairy tale" date tonight with her to watch it. She is beyond excited."

"Oh, I didn't forget. I LOVE that show. Plus 'Charming' is quite handsome," she casually dropped her voice, starting at him. "I'll be there around 7:00."

Fitz had a hunch she was talking about more than just the Prince on the show. He blushed some and said, "Good. I'll send a message up for you to tell her. She can't wait."

Both were lost in their thoughts, when they heard a knock on the door. Cyrus walked in.

/

"Morning Mr. President. Olivia, I was just looking for you? Are you ready?" asked Cyrus.

"Yes Cy, I am more than ready."

"What brings you to the oval this morning?"

"I made breakfast, and I wanted to drop off some pumpkin muffins to President Grant. You can't start your day on an empty stomach, right?"

Fitz looked at her and said, "Right."

"Mr. President, you're one lucky man. Her pumpkins muffins are the bomb,"  
causing both Olivia and Fitz to laugh.

"I know I am a lucky man, Cy. Trust me. I know how lucky I am." He said this looking directly at Olivia, who was getting twitchy again and turned to face Cyrus. If she didn't kill the chemistry in the room, Cyrus was going to notice.

Olivia looked away, and said "Cyrus Beene, did you just say my muffins were the bomb? Really?"

"Why yes I did Liv, and they are. I hope you saved me some. I know you're staff is already talking about them."

"Yes I dropped some off before I came up here. And yes I have some for you and James. I could never forget about my favorite mentor."

"Today is my lucky day. The band is finally together." Cyrus told her.

Olivia and Fitz looked at each other confused. "What band are talking about Cy?" Fitz asked.

"I have my two best students in the world that I get to work with every day now. Plus I get to benefit from Liv's baking more often."

Olivia went up to him and kissed him on the cheek. She placed her arm through his. "Come on old man. How about you walk the new Press Secretary to her office? I don't want you to get lost on the way."

"Very funny Liv. Is that okay Mr. President? I'll be right to give you your morning agenda."

"Sure Cy, it's fine. _Thank you_ for breakfast Olivia. I am sure they are as good as Cyrus says. Thank you for everything." He said looking down at his tie. "Good luck today and I'll see you in a few to introduce you to the Press Core."

"Thank you Mr. President." Olivia nodded and walked with Cyrus and out of the Oval.

/

After Olivia and Cyrus closed the door, his mind raced back as to what just happened. When Fitz walked into his office a few moments ago, he did not expect to see Olivia in it, looking so beautiful, looking out the window. He thought back to how nervous she was being caught, how it tugged at his heart. Since yesterday morning "POTUS Pancakes", as she called them, she's been in his mind constantly.

Yesterday's thoughts invaded his mind, as he walked to his desk. He adored how she interacted with Karen, Jerry and even Mocha. It was utter perfection. His children immediately took to her and she seemed to enjoy them just as much. He remembered them all looking at her family photos, and of course playing angry birds.

To him, she BELONGED with him, Jerry and Karen. There was no other place in the world he could imagine her being. He never believed it fate, or destiny, until that day in Cyrus's office when she was ripping him to shreds. Never has a beat down, butt whopping ever been so exciting, fascinating, and arousing before. This woman totally enchanted not only him, but his two children. They adored her, and ever since yesterday morning, they have been asking him questions about her non-stop.

He knew of course he would see her today, but what a welcome surprise to see her in the Oval. The way the light hit her as she looked out the window. My word, she totally took his breath away just then. Her white skirt, jacket and blue blouse, were utterly ideal on her body. How he wanted to touch her, but refrained for obvious reasons.

Fitz could not believe that she made him breakfast. If it was not for yesterday, this probably would not have happened, but she did say she would return the gesture. He just was not expecting it on the first day however. As he opened the package and took his first bite, my word they are delicious. He thought "_Cyrus was right, they are the bomb!"_

As he finished he looked down at the tie she put on him. Every movement she made his direction were causing his senses to misfire on all cylinders. Her eyes were locked into his the entire time, as she fixed his tie. Normally she looks away from him, but this time she didn't. He wasn't imagining it. He couldn't be. She was feeling whatever was happening between them as well. Olivia of course was fighting it more, and he could see the struggle within her eyes.

Fitz was lost in his encounter still with Olivia when Cyrus entered the Oval again. Cyrus gave him the morning agenda, and they went on their way to introduce Olivia to the press core.

**/**

**MEETING THE PRESS….**

When Fitz arrived down where the press was, Olivia was already there waiting for him. She again took his breath away. He thought that she would be nervous, but as he watched her, she looked perfectly calm. He saw her talking to her assistant, handing her files, news updates, and headlines that she would be addressing today.

After a few moments, she noticed him and then Cyrus walking up next to him.

"Well are you ready Miss Pope?" Fitz said to her.

"Absolutely." She said to him.

"Okay, here we go." Fitz said ask he took the microphone and gave her his introduction.

As Olivia began to speak, Fitz was just amazed and lost at what she had to say;

"Thank you President Grant. My name is Olivia Pope and that is all the personal information you will get on me. So don't ask any questions pertaining to me or my personal life." Fitz listened in awe.

"Speaking of personal lives. I do not care what you do outside of the White House. If you do anything to disrespect me, or more importantly President Grant, your press pass will be revoked and you will be banned until further notice. Are we clear Lady and Gentleman" The press looked at her in shock and they were scared half to death. Fitz had this big grin on his face and Cyrus right along with him.

Cyrus whispered to The President, "See I told you she was worth it."

Fitz nodded and answered, "You weren't kidding. Wow she has them terrified. I'm happy she's on my side."

Olivia then continued, "When I ask a question Ladies and Gentleman I expect a 'Yes Ma'am. Are we understood?"

When the entire room answered her, Fitz stood there totally unable to breath for a moment. "_Holy crap, did that just happen! Did she really get the entire room to do that? Wow"_ You could practically hear a pin drop in the room right now. No cameras were flashing and everyone's eyes were on her. She was not phased at all.

Olivia then laid down the ground rules, "First, you are allowed to ask ONE question. If you need to ask me more, please make an appointment. Second, you will treat each other with respect at all times. If you can't do so, then you will be asked to leave. Thirdly, you will be dressed appropriately at all times when here. No sweats and jeans please. Lastly, President Grant's personal life is not a topic now or will be open for discussion. His job is to run the country, not worry about all of you nosing around his personal life. IF there is something he wants you to know, he'll make sure you know it. Are we clear?"

Olivia looked directly at Fitz with the last statement and smiled. He was so taken back that all he could do was mouth "Thank you" to her. No one has ever stuck up for him like this before, especially in front of the Press. This woman was incredible. All he could say to himself was "Wow."

When she finished, and the Press was finally allowed to breath, the rest of the briefing went smoothly. Before she left the podium, the entire room clapped, making her blush. She noticed that her boss, the President had the biggest smile of all. He was beaming and even though they have had some intimate moments before, she knew this smile was meant for her and her alone.

She walked off the stage and Fitz followed her to her office She turned to face him as she closed the door.

"Mr. President."

"Olivia. I, um, wanted to thank you for sticking up for me like that. It was unexpected and a surprise." Fitz said to her. He was leaning against her door, with his hands in his pockets.

"It was no problem. No problem at all. If I didn't put the press core in their place right off the bat, then they would walk all over me. That is not going to happen. Plus you may be the President, but you could use someone to stand by your side besides Cyrus."

"Well it's nice to know that you're on my side Olivia. You were right by the way." Fitz said to her.

"Right about what Sir?"

"I AM lucky to have you." With those words he walked up to her, keeping his hands in his pockets. He locked eyes with her, not wavering his gaze from hers. She noticed as he walked closer that his eye color was changing from blue to grey and back again. His pupils were growing wider with each step he took in her direction. She felt herself becoming flushed and backed into her desk.

"Mr. President," was all she could say before he reached her. She wasn't sure what he was going to do, but she HAD to stop it. She could not back up any further. She was now sitting on her desk. He stood in front of her, wondering what to say next. She couldn't believe that he just did that.

"Did you like the muffins?" was all she could think of to say with him standing in front of her still.

"Yes Olivia, they were delicious. Thank you."

"Good. I'm glad."

Fitz was about to say something else to her, when he heard a knock on her door. It was Cyrus looking for him. He backed away and Olivia was finally able to breathe again. Cyrus informed him that he had a meeting to get to and he said goodbye to her. She said it back and he walked out of the room.

**/**

**Once Upon A Time…**

7:00 pm…"Fairy Tale Land" date with Karen Grant.

Olivia decided before she went up the residence that she would change into a pair of jeans, t-shirt and sweater. She wanted to be comfortable. She thought that she would be nervous but she figured Fitz was still working down in the Oval. It would be just her and the kids. She was looking forward to spending some time with them.

Tom escorted her up to the residence. He knocked on the door and opened it for Olivia. She walked into the living room and Karen and Jerry immediately ran over to her almost knocking her over. She had no idea that they were to be this happy to see her. She did not notice in all this hugging that Fitz was standing in the corner, watching her with his children. As she watched her, the smile on his face grew wider. He could SO get used this every day.

"Hey guys. Are we ready for Once Upon A Time Karen?"

"Yes Livy I am ready. Look Dad is here too."

Olivia looked over and saw him walking over to her. He was in a pair of jeans, and a button up collared shirt. Holy Hell, he even makes a pair of jeans look HOT! She admired how the jeans showed off his long legs, and how the shirt, blue in color, made his eyes POP! She thought to herself, "_Please Lord, make him turn around. I want a behind view in a pair of jeans."_ The strange thing was Fitz was thinking the same thing.

After she got over the surprise of him being there, she finally said, "Hi."

"Hi," he said back to her.

Karen started to tug at her sweater then. "Come on Livy, let's go. I've been antsy all day. Ask Daddy?"

Fitz nodded and Jerry rolled his eyes and said, "Call me when it's over. I am going to go hide now."

"Wait Jerry," Olivia said, "do you like Mythbusters? If you do, I can watch it with you if you like. Well if it's okay with your dad."

"Sure, I love that show. I love science shows. Thanks Liv!"

He came over and gave Olivia a hug and kiss, which shocked her and he went to his room happy as ever. Fitz was so surprised that Jerry did this. Not once did he really do this with his own mom, never mind some he just met the day before. It looked to Fitz that she was stealing his children's heart along with his.

Before Olivia could say anything, Karen grabbed her hands and pulled her by Fitz, who was holding in a huge laugh. She sat Olivia on the couch and Karen immediately curled up next to her with a big blanket from her room. Fitz was so tempted to sit next to them but he sat in a recliner instead.

He watched how they freaked out during certain parts of the show, and giggled at others. Both seemed to hate Regina, the Evil Queen, even though it seemed in this episode she was trying to be good. He watched them gasp for air, and by the show's end both could barely breathe. He had never watched it before and it was pretty good.

By the time it was over, Karen was so sleepy. Fitz got up to put her to bed, but she clung to Olivia, surprising them both. Olivia scooped her up, with Fitz's help, and carried her to her room, with Fitz leading the way. She placed Karen on the bed with Fitz watching, and kissed her forehead. By the time her head hit the pillow, she was out. In all the years Fitz was married, not once did he see Mellie do that simple gesture with Karen or Jerry. Olivia then asked to say goodnight to Jerry, which she did.

Fitz wanted to ask her to stay but he decided against it. She could tell he was fighting the urge as well but he didn't want to push her in any way. Both knew after the last two days that something was happening between them but neither was sure as to what. Never in one day had he felt so breathless before and her either. Olivia took his breath away so many times in one day, and today was the happiest he has been in a long time.

When he got her to the door of the residence to leave, she looked over at him and said "See you tomorrow Mr. President."

"Olivia, it's Fitz."

"That would be inappropriate Sir. I feel I haven't earned it yet."

"Trust me, you've more than earned it Olivia. So please say my name. Call me Fitz."

The only response she could give him was, "I'll think about it. Goodnight Mr. President."

"Goodnight, Livy."

/

**Okay my Pumpkins…here is my next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. **

**I have not updated this story in such a long time and I wanted this chapter to be LONG and worthy of you. I hope I did that. It is nice to write something where they are getting along and not fighting, with a little angst. As you can tell Fitz and Liv's feelings are getting stronger for each other but both are a little scared still. **

**Not sure what the next chapter will be about but I promise it will be good. Possibly expect stuff from "Happy Birthday Mr. President" episode (won't say what, you'll just have to be surprised.)**

**Happy reading and thank you always for believing in me and my writing. It's your Love and support that keeps me going.**

**Peace, Pumpkins and Peaches….**

**Me's**


	6. Breathing in Fresh Air

**Hello my pumpkins. This was supposed to be up before weekend but the computer crashed out. URGH. Thank goodness I have a computer genius in my house to fix it and save all my writing for me. **

**I hope you enjoy it and be prepared to fan yourself by the end. Hot stuff and off the chart chemistry. You made need to open window too by the time you're done reading and get some "fresh air" yourself.. We also jumped ahead in time closer to the State of the Union. I know it happened sooner on the show but this works better for me and this story. I hope no one minds and you'll see why. Enjoy and leave me goodies….Me's**

**/**

**Chapter 6: "Breathing in Fresh Air"**

**Three Weeks Later (Monday Morning. 8 days before the State of the Union)**

In the three weeks that Olivia had been working as the Press Secretary, she had never been happier or busy. This job was of course demanding, and it had a non-stop pace, which she loved, but she didn't expect to feel so content. She loved dealing with the press, putting them in their rightful place, and the White House was the best place in the world to her. She really loved being there.

Her entire staff, and the West Wing, welcomed her with open arms, and of course they were all benefiting from her baked goodies. The interns were polite, and were at her beck and call constantly. The Deputy Press Secretary, was great, and was more than eager to fill in if she got to go to Pope and Associates.

What she didn't want to admit to herself was, she loved being around the President. Ever since her first day of work, she kept her distance from him. She of course went to meetings, and briefed him on the day's headlines, but she was careful not to be alone with him for too long. After their last encounters, she did her best to keep things strictly professional. She of course still wanted to spend some quality time with him, and the kids, but after what she felt was happening between the both of them, she kept her distance. Luckily for her, _Once Upon a Time and Mythbusters _were on haitus and she had a break.

But keeping her distance was hard, because it seemed that he would seek her out. She was of course working on his State of the Union address, so she had to pick his brain for ideas. If she had to do so, she had Cyrus in with her, so they would not be alone for any length of time. She sensed that he knew she was keeping her distance, but she was grateful he did not push the issue.

She also noticed that he would be at one of press conferences, or ask her questions about the day's headlines. Olivia noticed that when she walked into a room, or meeting, his expression would change momentarily and he looked so content just to be in her presence. She thought that she was imagining it, but his piercing gaze, went of course right through her, and he KNEW it.

What didn't help was one look from his eyes, and she felt that she couldn't breathe sometimes. But at other times, his eyes were the most soothing thing in the world to her. She could get lost in them and it would seem that he got lost in hers. There were times they would just stare at each other, lost for A MINUTE. In that minute she was not the Press Secretary, and he was not the President of the United States. In that minute they were just a man and a woman. _They were just themselves, US._

Fitz also noticed that she was keeping her distance. This was the first 100 days of his Presidency, so there was much to do. He was setting the ground work for his first term, it was challenging, demanding, and kept everyone on their toes. It was keeping Cyrus and her busy, but something told him it was more than that. Olivia was not avoiding him, but she was not letting herself be alone with him either.

Ever since that Sunday morning, her first day of work, and her time with Karen watching _Once Upon A Time_, he had never felt happier. Jerry and Karen have been asking for her constantly, and practically begged him to be allowed see her after they got home from school. He finally relented after the first week, and a few instances, he heard from the staff, the kids were "chilling" with her in her office doing homework. They only stayed about an hour, but it made her day.

He asked Olivia if she minded and of course she said no but they did not go down every day. It gave her a break from the State of the Union address and all the horrible headlines she had to deal with on a daily basis. She did not know it, but one day he was on his way to see her and saw his kids in there with her. Karen was doing math, which she hated, and Jerry was doing Social Studies. Olivia told them both, "You know, I didn't really like math either but I was good at. Social Studies, well, I love history, and politics so I can help you."

Fitz watched how the kids squeezed next to her on the couch in her office and she helped them. It made him feel like _fresh _air was being poured into his lungs watching her interactions with his children. He wished he could just do that, but if he did, she would move away from him. He bugged her, if they got to be alone, to call him "Fitz," but she always said "That would be inappropriate."

Having her in his life, and most importantly the kids, made him see things with new eyes. She completed him. She grounded him. He never needed anything before in his life, but he NEEDED her. She had only been working for him for three weeks, and this was the happiest he's felt in his entire life. Even Cyrus noticed his happy-go-lucky moods.

The moment Olivia walked into a room, his attention gravitated towards her. He found himself walking in her direction at times and trying to think of reasons to stand close to her. Just to be next to her, was enough to calm him. He loved hearing her voice, and her thoughts. He sought them out and she was becoming his closest counsel. He valued her thoughts because they came from her honesty.

He definitely enjoyed her packing back and forth when she was thinking too. The way she did so, and how she moved her hips, sometimes drove him insane. A few times already she could catch him watching and he had to look away quickly, so she wouldn't know he was "checking" her out.

Finally on her three week mark, he decided to surprise her. HE got up early, and went down to see if he could see her. His first meeting wasn't till 7:30 and he hoped he could get a few moments alone. He walked into her office and to his delight she was not there yet.

Even though he had been inside this office before, including the day he caught her in his arms, he really didn't look around. He saw two gorgeous orchid arrangements by the window. Both were pink and purple in color. Fitz then saw family pictures on the wall behind her desk, along with her college diploma. He remembered her talking about her family the day he made "POTUS" pancakes, and how it seemed she missed home.

Fitz then walked over to the bookcase, and smiled. In his memory, and could almost feel her falling into his waiting arms that day. Their hearts were beating so fast in that moment, and how incredible she felt in his arms. He, of course has held onto a woman before, but holding her felt like nothing he expected. She was made to be in his arms and he was made to be in hers. He couldn't imagine her being anywhere else, but right there.

He smiled, when he thought back to how shocked she looked when he caught her. The look on her face was priceless. Then he looked down at his fingers, and remembered how her sweater bunched up and he felt her skin. It was like velvet or mink. The thought of caressing her entire body with his hands, or lips, made him go weak in the knees.

Fitz looked at her desk and everything was neatly in its place. He ran his hand against it careful not to mess anything up. He then walked back over to the window and leaned against it, looking outside. He was completely lost in his thoughts when Olivia was coming down the hall. She was on her cell phone, talking to someone. He heard her voice and turned to see her walk in.

/

"Abby, are you crazy? Yes of course he is but," then she saw HIM standing in her office, "Abby I got to go, bye." Olivia put the phone down and starred at him.

"Hi," Fitz said.

"Hi," Olivia said back fairly flustered.

"Morning Olivia," Fitz said to her, with a huge smile on his face.

"Um, morning Mr. President. Did you need something? Is everything okay?" She was panicking. She hung up her coat and put her bag down.

"I wanted to see you," was the first thing that came out of his mouth.

"Okay, what about." Olivia asked him. She came into her office, hung up her coat, and placed her things on the couch.

"I brought you something."

"You brought me something. Okay am I going to have to guess or are you going to tell me." She shifted her weight and watched him. He was still leaning against the window with his hands in his pockets.

"Well since you've turned me into a huge pumpkin fan, I thought I'd return the favor." He turned around, and had two pumpkins muffins in his hand. And on her desk, he put two Pumpkin Spiced Lattes with whipped cream and cinnamon on top.

"Thank you. Wait, please tell me you didn't bake _those_ yourself?" Olivia asked him.

"And if I did? Wait a minute, do you think I can't bake?"

"I don't know Mr. President, can you? Wow a single dad, the Leader of the Free World, and now _Betty Crocker._ I am impressed. I never knew new my boss was so talented in the kitchen."

Fitz let out the biggest laugh. "_Betty Crocker! _I've been called many things, but that's a first. Mind you Olivia, my mother made sure I knew my way around the kitchen before I left home. Now do you care to join me for breakfast?"

"You're serious," she said to him, raising her eyebrows.

"I've never been so sure of anything in my entire life Olivia. But I have one condition."

"Oh great, what is it?"

"Please _say my name._ Call me Fitz."

"_That would inappropriate."_ Olivia said to him.

He put the muffins down on her desk and walked over to her. His eyes never left hers. His heart was beating so fast in his chest that he thought his ear drums were going to explode. Fitz stopped inches away from her.

"Now, how bad do you want these muffins and your Pumpkin Spice Latte?" His voice got huskier and sexier. It was causing her brain to short circuit.

She just stood there staring at him. She literally had no words to say to him at the moment. He must know the effect he was having on her. Inside her, her heart was racing, her hands were sweating, and she couldn't literally answer him. She had to think of something quick. She looked him and noticed something was missing on his suit.

"Um, where's your tie?"

"Oh that, I figured you could help me out with that too. I haven't been able to fasten one just right since your first day of work. You're changing the subject." He moved in closer to her and she moved away. "_Say my name, Olivia?"_

"Mr. President I am NOT calling you by your first name. Like I said, it would be wrong of me to do so. That is a line I do not want to cross."

"And, why not? I want you to cross that line." He said back, smirking even more now.

"Well for starters I work for Cyrus too. Hell, he's my boss. You're my boss."

"Yes I know this. I'm your boss's boss."

"You're the President."

"Geez thanks Liv. I forgot about that. I just thought I was _Rumplestiltskin_ from _Once Upon a Time_, living in a lavish palace."

"Very funny. But you're the President of the United States and I work for you."

"Yes I know this already, I don't need reminding how you ripped me to shreds in the Oval Office. I have a video of it somewhere to refresh my memory."

"OH MY GOD, There's a video of me telling of you off. Are you sure?" She started packing in circles right in front of him. Fitz watched her go back and forth and around in circles. He finally stopped in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders causing her to stop immediately and look up into his eyes. He had never done this before and his touch, stopped her dead in her tracks, and when her eyes met his, she finally let a breath out.

"Olivia," he said to her, "it's not like you attacked me on camera. I can get it erased if you want."

"I, didn't mean to um, freak out on you like that, I'm sorry. I guess I knew about the camera, I just forgot about it. You didn't do anything wrong. Where's your tie?"

"It's in my jacket pocket." He was about to reach for it and when she opened his coat, and reached in to grab it. Fitz felt her touch, and almost lost it. Her fingers just grazed him, and that alone felt like heaven.

"Lean against my desk and I'll fix it for you. Is this going to become 'our thing' in the morning now? Me, fixing your tie?"

"Would you like it to be?" He asked her hoping she would say yes and watched a grin appear on her face.

"I'm pleading the fifth." She answered him, attempting to focus on his tie.

She walked over to him after he sat down and leaned on her desk. His legs were just open enough that she could stand there and almost touch him. She could feel his pants on her legs. She was not afraid of him, and felt very calm. He leaned forward and she placed the tie over his neck. She watched out of the corners of her eyes, his hands move slowly off the desk.

Fitz knew she was watching him, seeing what he was going to do. He wanted to pull her in closer but he wasn't sure what she would do. He wanted to hold her. She continued to fix his tie when she said to him, "What would you do without me?"

"I don't know. I rather not _ever _find out?" His eyes were on her, causing her skin to become hotter by the moment. Needing some fresh airat the moment was an understatement.

She was about to finish the knot on his tie, when she stopped and looked at him. She watched him move his hands closer to the edge of his pants. He inched ever so closer to her hips. Her breathing increased as she looked down then back up at him, then down to his tie.

Fitz finally moved his hands close enough to her so that could just touch her with his thumbs, on her hip bone. She felt his thumbs make circles, and she shuttered. Her legs almost gave out from beneath her and caused her to move forward, closer to him. She was so close to him now that Fitz could smell her perfume. The scent was beyond intoxicating.

Fitz was so shocked when she didn't move away. He just gazed into her beautiful eyes, loosing himself. She felt her face getting warm and moved her hands back up to finish his tie. Despite the fact, that this little touch was making him want her in a way like never before, he felt a sense of tranquility.

She finished his tie, and smoothed it out onto his chest. She rubbed her hands over the entire length of the fabric, causing Fitz to let out a sigh. She kept her hands there not moving them off his chest.

She looked up at him and said "Perfect, as always."

"Yes, perfect. But I am not talking about the tie Olivia."

She shuttered and gulped looked at him. "I wasn't either," was all she could get out. The room was becoming so hot that she was going to open a window to get some _fresh air. _She almost couldn't breathe being this close to him. His cologne was enveloping her senses now.

"Livy," he said first. "_You were right. I am lucky to have you." _He had only called her that maybe once before it was sounded like it was made to come off his lips. His voice sounded tender, sweeter, and utterly perfect. It was a voice only made for her to hear.

He felt her tremble. She looked into his eyes, and before she changed her mind, she started to say "F-", when they heard a knock on the door. _"Man she was this close to saying my name. Dangit!" _Fitz thought.

She pulled away from him immediately and leaned next to him on the desk. "Come in."

Both looked at each other, and looked at the door.

"Hey Liv, have you seen the Pres…." Cyrus said. Once he saw Fitz he stopped.

"Oh there you are Sir. I was looking for you. What are you doing here with Liv? Are you ready for your morning agenda?"

Fitz wasn't sure what to say, when Olivia jumped in. "The President wanted a sneak peek of the State of the Union before his morning meetings. Plus he was returning the favor and brought me breakfast. Right?"

"Right. Olivia said she would drop off a draft of the State of the Union later. Her printer is being difficult." Fitz answered.

"Liv, do you want to go and use mine?"

"Sure Cy, that's fine. Just let me edit a little more first. I'll see you in a few Sir." She told Fitz.

"See you in a bit."

Cyrus was already out the door, when she called, "Mr. President," he turned, "your coffee and muffin."

He walked back over to her and took both out of her hands. Their fingers touched and practically wrapped around the others. "Thank you for breakfast. It was very sweet."

"You welcome. I'll see you later and tonight for _Once Upon a Time _and _Mythbusters._ The kids can't wait as usual."

"Wouldn't miss it. See you soon Sir." She said to him.

Fitz nodded, walked to her door, and closed it on his way out. Olivia was not sure what the heck just happened but whatever it was, she just needed a few moments to get some _fresh air._ She opened her window and smelled the crisp February air. She took a few deep breaths, left it open, and sat at her desk. She then began to edit the State of the Union. When she finished she saved it, and sent it to the printers just outside her office. She then went to meet with her staff for the morning press conference.

/

_**Mythbusters and Once Upon a Time**_

Olivia was finishing up in her office when her phone rang. It was Karen and Jerry begging her to come up for dinner. They told her that Fitz was going to be working a little longer tonight and they didn't want to eat alone. She agreed but only if she could bring pizza. Both kids screamed into the phone. She asked what everyone liked and told them "_consider it handled." _

She also asked them to locate a blanket so they could eat and watch TV. If they could not find one she had one in her car. Olivia then changed into a pair of jeans, sneakers, a _Boston _t-shirt and Hoodie. She took her hair down, and let it fall down around her shoulders. She wrapped a red scarf around her hair, and she was good to go.

About 5:30 she left, picked up the pizza, and made her way to the residence. Tom was waiting for her, and escorted her the rest of the way. She thanked him and promised to save him some dinner. She nodded and announced her to the kids.

Karen, Jerry and Mocha ran to her like a bat out of hell. It was good thing that there was a table next to where she was standing because she almost dropped the pizza. She placed it down before she was smothered in hugs and kisses. Mocha was practically jumping up her leg, and the kids were ecstatic to see her.

Jerry grabbed dinner and they showed her the blanket they found. It was perfect and the kids helped her move the coffee table. They spread it out on the floor and placed the pizza box, paper plates, sweet tea and soda on the coffee table. The kids asked before they started watching their shows with her if they could just "chill" and look at pictures on her laptop, while they ate.

She agreed and walked over and got it. She showed them pictures of family again. The Boston area and some sights up that way, and places she had been on trips. By the times this was done, the kids asked if they could play _Angry Birds. _She told them one level each and whom ever won got to watch their show first and the other had to watch it too. If she won, then she got to choose. She picked a level all could do, and they all started to play.

About 6:15, Fitz made it up to the residence. As he entered he heard laughing, giggling, shouting and he smelled pizza. Not sure what was going on, he walked into the living room, and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Karen, Jerry, Olivia with Mocha laying on her back, on the floor on a blanket playing _Angry Birds. _

Now this was something he could get used to. He noticed that she had on a pair of jeans, that made her hips and bottom look absolutely incredible. He was having a time not going over there and laying his head on her back, caressing her bottom, where Mocha was laying. She was only laying there and dang she looked sexy. Then he started having other thoughts of what they could do instead on that blanket, and smiled even more.

He slid his jacket off quietly, shoes, and placed them on the chair. All three of them were so busy with the game that they didn't notice he was there yet. Mocha saw him and came to greet him. Olivia just thought she went to lay down somewhere else and didn't pay attention. He stood in back of the room and continued to watch a few more moments, still totally taken back how perfect she fit with his children.

"Okay Livy, your turn." Jerry said.

"Oh Lord. I bet your dad could whip my butt on this." She said to them.

"Actually no Liv, he stinks at _Angry Birds_. You may have to give him lessons. He's not coordinated enough." Karen said to her laughing.

"I am not surprised," Olivia said, not Fitz was walking over to them. He picked up a pillow ready to throw it at all three of them. "He has enough issues picking out a tie in the morning and tying it."

"Oh really," Fitz said, startling all three, as the pillow hit all of them. The kids looked at each other, then Olivia. She nodded to them, like it was some secret code, and all three grabbed pillows and threw them at Fitz.

"Hey, no fair. Three against one." Fitz said as he ducked.

"What's the matter, Mr. President, can't take the heat." Olivia said to him, with a voice he never heard before. It was sexy, provocative, and alluring. It turned him on in a way that he had to refrain himself from going over to her. He grabbed the pillows and threw them back.

Before they went for the pillows, Fitz was already over to them. He began to toss the pillows back and forth at the kids and Olivia tried to get out of the way but he wasn't having it. He gave Karen and Jerry this look and they both pounced on her. Olivia wasn't sure what was going to happen next, but she saw the smile on Fitz's face. She knew she was in trouble.

Fitz moved her laptop out of the way and got a couple of pillows and tossed them at her. Olivia let out this huge laugh and tossed them back at him, sending him flying onto the floor. Fitz was so surprised at her arm strength, that he just looked at her.

"Get him kids. I'll make sure he gives you a Presidential Pardon." Olivia said to him.

Karen and Jerry tackled him, causing Fitz to completely fall all the way down. Olivia sat there watching the three of them. In this moment, she didn't see him as the President. Olivia was seeing him as man, and single dad who's children were his world. Not only that, she almost gave into the notion of her being a part of that world.

"Okay guys leave your dear old dad alone. I am sure he needs to catch his breath." She said to him.

"Really Olivia, you wounded me. I am not as old as you think. You care to find out?"

"You wouldn't dare, Mr. President." She said back, challenging him.

"Oh really, you think so." His voice ton changed, and Olivia knew she was in trouble. She watched his pupils dilate, his facial expression change, and this devious smirk came across his face. She had not seen this side of him before.

Before she could stop him, Fitz tossed another pillow at her, knocking her over. She got up right away and tossed one at him. They went back and forth for a few minutes. They were getting really into it, when she started blocking his hits. Fitz was getting flustered and turned on, and kept throwing them back at her.

"What's the matter, President Grant? Are we afraid to get beat by a girl?" She said in this high pitched, teasing voice.

Fitz actually stopped and starred at her. He had never seen this side of her before. The Olivia Pope he's used to seeing was always calm, collected, strong, and usually not playful. He was thankful to Karen and Jerry because they brought this side out in her. He absolutely loved it.

"I am not afraid to get beat by a girl Olivia." Fitz said back to her, wondering what she was going to do now.

Olivia was not sure what go into her at in this moment, but she said to him, "Well, so if I just come over there and push you down with this pillow, what are you going to do about it." Not meaning to but Olivia's voice dropped and this sexiness came out. She watched Fitz squirm.

"Yah Daddy what are you going to do? You said to always be nice to guests that come to visit." Said Karen.

Olivia got up on her knees, and slowly began her way next to him. She felt like a leopard that was stalking her prey. With each movement she made in his direction, she watched his eyes get bigger, and him sit up more. She had no idea (or maybe she did) how this was turning Fitz on. The closer she got, the more her heart began to race in her chest, and his. She watched his breathing increase. She literally had the Leader of the Free World, scared shitless in front of her and she loved it!

She finally was close enough to him and stopped. Fitz put his hands up to block her, because if she went for him, he wanted to be ready. He had this hunch that she wasn't just going throw the pillow at him. She was going to use herself and push the pillow into him. _"God she looks sexy." _He was having visions of them doing this not on the floor but in the bedroom. He was in trouble and he knew it. So did she.

Before she was able to get him with the pillow, Karen asked her, "Hey Liv, are you coming with us to Camp David this weekend? It's a four day weekend. We're leaving Thursday after dinner. Oh wait, Daddy hasn't asked you yet has he?"

She stopped and turned to look at her, still next to Fitz, who hadn't asked her yet.

"Um, no he hasn't." She turned to see Fitz turning about ten shades of pink. She sat down beside him, but far away enough that they weren't touching.

"Yah Liv, Dad's been talking about asking you to come with us all weekend. Come on Dad, we thought you would have asked Livy by now." Jerry said, giving his Dad a hard time.

"Well Mr. President," she looked at him.

"Karen and Jerry, how about we watch your shows? Liv and I can discuss Camp David after you both go to sleep." Fitz said to them feeling flustered still.

"But Dad, we REALLY want her to come with us. Please Livy, please say you'll come with us. Dad wants to get out of here to get some rest, walk around outside, and finish up the State of the Union up there. He says he needs the great outdoors and _fresh air._"

"Is that so?" She said to the kids, side-eyeing a very squirmy Fitz. "I'll have to check with my boss and see what he says if I can first."

Fitz gave her this strange look. "Olivia, I am your boss."

"Well duh, I know that. I meant Cyrus. I don't know if he can survive a four day weekend without me."

Before Fitz could stop the words from coming out of his mouth, "I don't know if I could either."

Olivia almost spit out her sweet tea with his last statement. She was not expecting that.

"I'll let you know. I'll think about it. Let's watch our shows and get you two ready for bed. Sound good."

Both kids agreed. Everyone got off the floor and Karen and Jerry curled up next to her on the couch. Fitz sat up there with them and watched both shows. It seemed so right to have Olivia here like this with his kids and himself. This was the most fun he's had since, well he couldn't remember.

He felt so relaxed, and the kids just couldn't get enough of her either. He wanted to get to know her better, and of course the kids just spilt the beans about Camp David. But would she go, he wondered. He hoped she would say yes, but he was unsure. In the three weeks she's been at the White House, she's only be up in the residence that first weekend, and one Monday night.

After both shows finished, both kids went to bed fairly easily. They asked Olivia again about going and she told them that she would think on it and let them know. Karen and Jerry didn't like her answer but they caved in and went to bed. Fitz tucked them both in and went back to see Olivia who was looking out the window.

He watched her for a minute and finally said something to her. "So, what are you looking at?" He walked over to her now.

"The D.C. Skyline. It's really pretty. I've never really had the chance to see it all at night before."

"Me either. I don't get out much." Fitz said trying to make light of things.

"I'm sure this being Leader of the Free World can be such a drag." She looked at him, smiling.

Fitz let out a giggle, "Yes it can be." He wanted to say something else to her but she moved away from the window.

"I, um, should go. Can you tell Karen and Jerry I'll see them soon?" She asked him.

"Sure." He replied. She began to get her things, when she heard him say, "Livy, _one minute_." It stopped her dead in her tracks. She knew what was coming. He walked over and was directly behind her. Every step he took, she felt on the floor. She was getting so nervous again.

Fitz almost was not able to find his words. She finally turned to face him. "_One minute. _You know if you don't ask, you'll never know what my answer is?"

His heart literally stopped for a moment. She stood their smiling at him differently.

"Livy, I, um…well…." He was stumbling all over himself.

"Would you like me to write it down for you Sir? After all I am your Press Secretary." She was being a smart-ass.

"Very funny, but no. Look about Camp David this weekend. Will you come with us? The kids are right I am taking them to get away from here. I need to clear my head before the State of the Union address. And you are working and helping me write it." Fitz placed his hands I his pockets now. They were sweating and twitching.

Olivia noticed that he did so. "I'll think about it." She started to walk to the door, reached it and then he was directly behind her. She felt his body practically touching hers. She could feel his breath on the top of her head. Her heart was beating so fast now, she didn't know what to do but she wanted to bolt. She needed some "fresh air" right now because she was feeling more than HOT at the moment.

"Livy, please say you'll come." He pleaded with her. She knew by his voice what he was asking. It took every ounce of Fitz's will power not to pull her into his arms. The scent from her shampoo, and perfume were making him feel like a honeybee, following the scent towards the sweetest nectar on a flower. He wanted to move away, but he couldn't.

Olivia stood there frozen at the door. She was about to answer him, when Mocha came up to her and pawed at her leg. Fitz moved back and Olivia finally turned around to face him. She still didn't know what to say to him. So, she knelt down and scratch Mocha's ears and Fitz joined her.

"If you come, I'll bring Mocha," with his voice raised. "She wants you to come too."

She snickered. "Really now? And why is that."

"Well she REALLY likes you, and would like to hang out with you more. She would like to get to know you better."

Olivia caught on immediately to the double meaning of his words. She picked up Mocha's face and said to her, looking at Fitz who was smiling, "Well Mocha, I will have to see. My boss can be a hard ass sometimes and I need to clear it with him first. I'll let you know in a few days. Be a good girl, and I'll see you soon."

She made a kiss noise with her lips and Mocha licked them immediately. Fitz tried to hide the laugh but wasn't able to. He put his hand out to help her up and she placed her hand into his. Almost instantaneously she felt a magnetic pull, as she stood up. Their eyes never brook contact from the others.

Before he released her hand, he said to her. "I had fun tonight Olivia. Thank you. I hope you'll join us this weekend. It would make Mocha's and the kids weekend if you did." He moved his thumb on her hand, making circles. He still didn't let it go.

"Mocha and the kids huh, we'll see. I have fun too . I'll see you tomorrow, Fi- -," she caught herself, "Mr. President."

She saw his reaction and pulled her hand out of his. "Wouldn't miss it." Fitz said back.

"Goodnight Livy."

"Goodnight Mr. President."

/

**Well my precious Pumpkins, here is my latest and greatest chapter. I hope it exceeds your expectations and as you can tell, Fitz made some bold moves in this chapter towards Olivia. They been working with each other for three weeks now, and he REALLY wants to get to know her more. A LOT more. **

**Yes she's trying to resist his "Grant Charm," but those eyes don't help her cause. Of course, Karen, Jerry and Mocha are helping them come together as a "family" too. All of their off the chart chemistry in this chapter made me fan myself on more than one occasion. **

**So did Fitz just ask her "out"? You be the judge. Is not technically a date, or is it? And do you think she should go? The kids obviously want her to be there. Will she give in and go with them to Camp David? If she does go, what will happen? Will the rest of the staff, (Cyrus) be there too. Well I am not saying, just read on and see. **

**As always love me goodies…cuz they make me smile.**

**Peaches, Love, and Pumpkins…**

**Me's**


	7. Breathing Without You

**Hi there. Here is my next installment of this tale. This is a filler chapter leading up to Camp David. You meet someone from Olivia's past (not her dad) and you get to know her outside of the White House. Don't worry there is some HOT Fitz and Liv stuff at the end. **

**Does she end up going to Camp David? Well read on and see. ;-) **

**Oh this chapter is dedicated to a special reviewer. When she sees a certain name, they will KNOW who they are. Thank you all for your support and enjoy. Me's**

**/**

**Chapter 7: Breathing Without You…**

**A Special Visitor**

Olivia was getting ready for work the next morning and her mind was still all over the place from the night before. She had such a wonderful time with Fitz and the kids that it was beyond anything she thought it could be. The eating pizza, pillow fight, and watching TV felt so natural, so right. How could that be?

He's her boss and the Leader of the Free World. But last night she found herself looking at him differently. Last night in the midst of all the goofing off between her, him and the kids, he just seemed like a regular guy. She was starting to see him not just as her boss anymore, who just happens to be the President of the United States. She was seeing him more and more as just a man, who's a single dad with two phenomenal kids, that he absolutely adores.

She felt so natural being up in the residence last night with Karen and Jerry. Sitting on the floor with them, eating pizza, and playing Angry Birds was so much fun. Karen and Jerry are great kids. They are well rounded, caring, smart, beyond loving, and totally loved and admired their dad. She's sure that they give him a hard time but seeing them as a family, kind of placed things in a new light for her. Olivia was becoming fairly attached to the 'Grant' kids, which frightened her.

They are some parts of her past that she's kept buried within her for so long. Being around Karen and Jerry were bringing some old memories and feelings back up to the surface. Feelings and memories she has placed a lock and key around so NO ONE, not even Cyrus knew anything about. This happened so long ago, and it pains her to think about it now.

She pushed this wave of sadness away, and finished getting ready for work. She was out in her living room, when she heard a knock on her door. It was like 6:30 in the morning and who the heck could it be at this early hour. She was on her way to work and didn't have time for much of anything. She placed on her fancy shoes and went to open it.

She opened her door and heard "SURPRISE IVVIE"

Olivia stood there frozen looking at the woman before her. She was so shocked that she literally had no words at the moment.

"Jenny! Oh My God! No way! What are you doing here?" Olivia asked her.

Jenny Elizabeth Nursestorm has been Olivia best friend since they were in second grade. They met on the school playground, when cabbage patch kids and flannel pants where the 'in' thing back then. But, not only where they best friends but distant cousins. Olivia's grandfather and Jenny's were related. Growing up they asked both grampa's on how they were cousins. It was explained, that Olivia's grandfather's father, and Jenny's were brothers. This made them even closer.

Olivia ran into her best friend's arms, practically knocking her over. She had not seen her in over a year. "Oh my Lord, what are you doing here? Why didn't you call me?" Olivia finally asked her.

"I wanted to surprise you. I have a few days layover here in the D.C. I just had to come see my bestie, who is now the White House's best Communications Director ever. I have missed you girl." Jenny told her.

"Well come in." Olivia stood aside and she came inside.

Jenny looked at her and said, "Wow, nice place and you look great."

"Thanks, I'm actually on my way to the White House to work. I have my morning press briefing soon. You know what let me call Cyrus and see about getting the day off."

"Olivia you can't take the day off from the work. You work in the White House for goodness sakes. You sure? Can you do that?"

"I don't see why not. Look I'll do my morning Press Conference, give Cy an updated copy of the President's State of the Union address and we can hang out the rest of the day. If I am needed, Cy will let me know. How long are you in town?"

"I leave for my next workshop on Thursday, why?" Jenny was watching her. She knows Olivia. She never takes days off.

"I'll see what I can work out with Cyrus about spending some time with you. We haven't seen each other in so long."

"But, Iv's what about all your press conferences? The State of the Union address, and if the President of the United States needs you?" Jenny let her voice get higher.

"I am sure Cyrus and the President will be fine. They both survived without me before. It's not like they can function without me Jenny. My goodness one is a Chief of Staff and the other is the Leader of the Free World. Both men are big boys and will be fine. Plus I can work out something with Cyrus for the State of the Union address. We email each other constantly during the day anyway with ideas. I don't have to be at the White House to do that. My laptop here is fine and I get emails on my phone."

"Olivia I know you. Are you avoiding going into work? Did something happen? Wait is there a guy there you are avoiding? If there is, you SO have to give me details. Is he cute, handsome, single?" Jenny said to her prying.

Olivia could feel herself becoming flustered. Jenny was always great at reading her. She had to shut this down. She hasn't told anyone about Fitz asking her to go to Camp David yet, and was still unsure of her answer yet.

"Come on Ivvie…who's is he?" Jenny asked her again.

"We are not having this conversation. I have to get to the White House. I'll talk to Cyrus and you rest here till I get back. Take a shower, eat something, and I'll see you soon."

"You're stalling Ivvie. I KNOW YOU. Who is he?"

Olivia was getting flustered. "Jenny, there is no guy. I am not dating anyone. I don't date remember."

"So there is a guy. Come on Liv hook up a fellow lonely lady. Is he handsome, and sexy? Oh does he have great hair and I know you a sucker for blue eyes. Is he as good looking as President Grant? I've seen him on the TV and man every time I see him I starting swooning. He is so sexy, and he's divorced."

Olivia almost couldn't keep a straight face. If she didn't stop this train of thought, her best friend would know it's Fitz. "JENNY ELIZABETH that is my boss you are talking about." Her face became hot and flustered. " Look, I love you. I really do. But I have to get to work. Cyrus will be looking for me. There is no guy."

Jenny looked at her and KNEW she was lying. "Fine honey but let me tell you something. I know you remember. We've been friends over twenty years and I know there is someone making you all flustered and gitty. Whomever he is must be beyond gorgeous. We WILL talk about this."

Olivia knew she wasn't going to just drop it. "I love you Jenny. I'll be back in a bit. Look for me on the TV soon."

"Okay I will. Love you girl."

"Love you too." Olivia grabbed her things and headed out the door to the White House.

/

Olivia walked through the gates of the White House. She tried not to think about the possibility of Camp David and the kids. But the closer she got to her office, she prayed she would not see Fitz. One look from his eyes right now, she wouldn't be able to hide anything from Jenny the rest of the day.

She gave her morning press conference, and was off the podium as quickly as her legs could carry her. Olivia went into her office printed a copy of the updated State of the Union that her and Fitz had made. She placed it in a folder, wrote a note to Fitz, and closed it up. Olivia then very carefully walked out of her door.

She felt like she was stalking someone in the hallway. Before she turned a corner she would stop, and peek around. She was so petrified that she'd see Fitz. It was making her nervous. Luckily no one paid her any mind because everyone was too busy doing their own thing.

She reached Cy's office and knocked. "Oh hey Liv, what's up?"

"Hi Cy. Here's the updated State of the Union. Where is he?"

"The President is in an early morning meeting Liv, why? Do you need him for something?" Cy asked her.

"No I'm good, really. I wanted to talk to you about something though."

"Is everything okay? You seem like you've seen a ghost or something." Cy asked worried all of a sudden.

"I'm fine Cy. Is it okay with you if I take the rest of the day off? Actually, the next few days till Thursday."

She gauged him for a response. "Olivia what's going on? Sure I guess, what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing Cy. The State of the Union is just about done, and al l the President and you need to do is make the necessary changes, and I'll fix it."

"Liv, what's going on. This is so unlike you."

"Oh Cy, I am fine. Do you remember my best friend Jenny?"

"OH yes, how is she Liv?"

"She's great. She arrived on my doorstep this morning to surprise me. I haven't seen her in over a year and would like to spend some time with her. Look I know the President is all panicking of the State of the Union address, but it's almost done. You know me I like to finish my projects way early."

"I don't believe I am going to agree to this but okay. But if I need you to put out a fire, or light the President's fire, you best get your fixer bootie back here, pronto." Cy eyed her.

"Did you seriously say 'fixer bootie'?" Olivia asked him laughing.

"Yes I did. What about your other press conferences?"

"The Deputy Press Secretary is taking care of those for me. I left her beyond prepared. Wait is President Grant going to be okay with this Cy?"

"Oh he'll be fine. He's a big boy President and I am sure he can function without you for a few days. He's done it before." Cy had no idea how much that statement was not the case for Fitz anymore.

"You sure he'll be okay with this Cy?"

"Yes Liv he'll be fine. Plus your technically part of my staff anyway. I ultimately approve time off requests anyway. But he can throw his foot down and have the final say if he wants too. I have to make him feel important sometimes."

"Geez Cy, don't let him hear you say that?" Olivia teased him.

"I'm the man behind the man, Liv."

"Okay then who am I?"

"The woman who probably has us both wrapped around her little pinky finger." Cy said this statement not knowing how true it really was. Olivia blushed and kissed him on the cheek.

"Well Jenny is waiting for me Cy. I need to head out. I may try to bring her by tomorrow. Not sure. Email me if you need anything, or call."

"Okay Liv, go do girly things and see you soon. I'll send you the revisions on the State of the Union or I'll drop them by your place after 5:00 tonight. That will give the President time to make any changes and me to look over it too."

"That's fine. Bye Cy."

"By Liv and have fun."

Olivia smiled back at him and was out the door faster than lickety split. She knew if she saw Fitz she be done for it. She went into her office, made sure everything was ready for the new cycles the rest of the day. She left the Deputy Press Secretary a note to call with any questions and she was off.

She made it to the gate outside, when Fitz got to Cy' office. He found it odd that he had not seen or heard Olivia this running all over the place. His heart was pounding in his chest due to the fact that he was aching to find out her answer to her coming to Camp David for the weekend.

He knocked on Cy's door and walked inside. "Morning Cyrus." Fitz told him, hoping that Olivia was in there."

"Morning Mr. President. I was about to come and see you." Cy told him.

Fitz walked up to his desk and sat down in the chair in front of it. "I was beginning to wonder where you were so I came looking for you. Have you seen Olivia? I haven't seen her this morning."

Cy not thinking anything of it said to him, "She's not here Sir."

"Oh, where is she then?" Fitz just sat there staring at him. He just thought she just wasn't in her office,

"She was just in here a few minutes ago. She left the new updated version, with your changes to the State of the Union." Cy handed him the folder.

Fitz took the folder from Cy. He didn't open it. "Okay thanks. I'll go see her in a bit to ask her some questions about it."

"You can't do that Sir."

"Why not?" Fitz still didn't catch on to what was going on yet.

"She not here today Sir, or the next few days."

Fitz had to hold back the fear in his voice and keep himself n the chair. "Is she okay? Is she sick? She didn't resign did she?" Fitz mind was racing, and so was his heart. He hoped he didn't just push her away and lose her.

Cy sat back and looked at him. He noticed that he looked a little upset. "No Sir, she's fine. She asked me a few moments ago for the next few days off. Her best friend came into town this morning to surprise her. It was totally unexpected. She hadn't seen her in over a year and wanted to spend the next few days with her. They've been friends since, wow, a long time."

"So you gave her the time off." Fitz was trying not to sound upset but Cy could hear it in his voice.

"Yes Sir, I did. Olivia never asks for anything. I was quiet surprised actually. But she did say that your State of the Union address is just about done and ready for another revision. She left it in that folder for you. Olivia told me that if you need her for anything, to call her."

_Need her for anything_, Fitz thought to himself, now that's an understatement. He needed to see her, be around her, hear her voice, touch her. He wasn't sure how he was going to function without her.

Fitz stood up and walked to look out the window. He felt lost knowing that he wasn't going to see her till maybe next week. If he does not see her before him and the kids leave for Camp David, and she does not come, he's not sure how he'll be functioning.

Cy noticed and watched him. His "President" seemed off.

"Sir, are you okay. You know Olivia seemed off too."

"Yes, Cy I'm fine. Wait what do you mean she seemed off." Fitz knew the answer.

"Well I know Olivia. I've known her longer than I've known you. She was just acting out of sorts when she first came in here. Like there was a lot on her mind. I know she's busy with the State of the Union, but I know her Sir. It was more than that." Cy was watching him.

"Don't know what to tell you Cy." Fitz was trying to down play the situation. Fitz knew exactly what was on her mind. Telling Cyrus now that he asked Olivia to come with him to Camp David with the kids would not be in his favor. Cy would pick up on the fact that he's more than interested in Olivia not just in a professional way. A smile started to emerge on his face.

"Sir," Cy said to him, "we have a meeting coming up in a bit in the Oval. I'll meet you there in a few. It will give you chance to look over her revisions to your address."

Fitz turned to him and said, making the smile fade, "Sure Cy, I'll see you there in a few minutes." Fitz then left his office and reached the Oval. He sat down at his desk not sure how he was going to function without her. He didn't even have her cell number to call her yet. It didn't dawn on him to get it from her yet.

He finally looked down at the folder from Olivia and opened it. Immediately he saw a handwritten note from her. "_Morning Mr. President. Here's a copy of the revised State of the Union address. Make any changes, and I'll fix it. If you need me, Cy knows how to find me. But since you'r e the President, I'm sure you have your connections. ;-) OP. P.S. Still thinking about it. ;-)"_

Fitz read the last line with the smiley face at the end and couldn't help but chuckle. So she was just not taking off the time to spend with her friend, it had a lot to do with her going to Camp David. Well if she went to Camp David. He hoped upon hope that she would say yes. He was willing to do anything to spend some time with just her and the kids. He wanted to know so much more about her, and this was the perfect way.

He decided to make the necessary changes to the State of the Union address and hold onto the folder. This way if she came by the White House to get it, she would have to see him to get it back. Very sneaky, but this way he could at least see her. He was unsure how he was going to function without her the rest of the day but he would do his best.

As the day went on his missed her more and more. Sometimes it felt as if he couldn't breathe without her. It seemed strange to think of what he felt for her already, but not having her near, he already didn't know to breath. He missed her. How in the world was he going to go three days without seeing her?

/

"**Retail Therapy and Chic Time"**

After Olivia got home, Jenny was ready to go for their outing. The ladies went out for breakfast, walked around the D.C. area, and of course went shopping. Olivia kept checking her messages from Cy or the President and there was nothing. She was assuming that everything was fine.

She half expected Fitz to call her but, he did not have her phone number. A part of her wanted to hear his voice but with Jenny around, it would be a bad idea. She did her best by putting him out of her mind, by taking Jenny too many of the small shops in the area, and the Smithsonian. Olivia had never been and the ladies decided to spend the entire day there.

When it was about dinner time, she contacted Cy to see if he got the State of the Union back. To her surprise, (well sort of), the President had not given it back to him yet. Cy told her that he had a really busy morning with meetings and now the kids were stealing him away for a while. They both needed his help with some school project. Cy assumed the State of the Union was fine and told her that he would get it her tomorrow, if need be.

By the time Olivia crashed for the night she was exhausted but wondered if Fitz missed her as much as she missed him. Since starting at the White House, she'd seen him practically every day. She closed her eyes, and tried not to think of him, but all she saw was his face. She told herself it was crazy to keep thinking of him this way, and missing him this much. The more she thought about him, the more she felt like she didn't know how to breathe without him around.

She finally got so mad at herself that she screamed in her pillow. She was thankful that Jenny didn't hear her or she would have came running. Olivia finally turned out the lights and crashed.

/

**Wednesday Morning…**

When Olivia woke up the next day, Jenny was already up watching TV. She had on "Good Morning America." Olivia heard that Jenny's favorite show was going to be on there and she was watching for it. Jenny tried to get her to sit down and watch it but Olivia got out her laptop, and got a phone call from Cy.

Cy told her that everything was fine and to bring Jenny by the White House maybe later for a tour. He would secure her a pass at the gate if Olivia's couldn't. She told him that she was not sure of their agenda today but would let him know. Cy also told her that Fitz must be making some major changes in the State of the Union because he still had it. She thought it was strange but went on doing her morning routine.

After Jenny and Olivia had some breakfast and her best buddy got her "hot guy" fix on the TV, Jenny and Olivia were off for the day. They got their hair, nails and toes done. A full body massage at the area's best spa's, along with a mud bath and in the end they relaxed in a hot tub. Olivia hadn't felt this good in forever.

After their "spa" treatment, they went to lunch and while Olivia was checking her purse she couldn't find her "thumb" drive. The last place she saw it was on her desk at the White House. Of course she freaked out because the State of the Union was on it. She was thankful the address was on her laptops hard drive too, but none the less she had to go and get it.

She called Cy and told him that after lunch Jenny and her would be by to get it. Jenny was so excited that she was jumping around.

"I am really going into the White House with you Ivvie." Jenny said all excited.

"Yes Jenny, you are." Olivia told her as they got closer to the gate. By the time they got there Olivia knew Karen and Jerry were home from school also.

"Oh my, is SA-POTUS here?" Jenny asked her as they reached the gate. Olivia looked at her like she was crazy. What was she talking about "SA-POTUS?"

She got her pass from Morris and they started walking towards the Trueman Balcony. Jenny was in awe of everything. The landscaping was beautiful, and Jenny looked like she was a kid in a candy factory.

Olivia then asked her, "Jenny try to behave and have your filter on?"

"Oh come Liv, I'll be good." Jenny teased her.

"If you embarrass me in front of Cy, or the President if you see him I swear I am going to cry."

"Oh Ivvie, lighten up. Oh wait is the President even here?"

"I don't' know Jenny. I think Cy said he was in meetings all day, then he had to go on the hill for something."

"Oh bummer. I really wanted to meet SA-POTUS in person. I heard he's even sexier up close." Jenny told her as they reached her office.

Olivia shut the door to her office and said to her, "Okay Jenny what is a SA-POTUS? That is twice you said it now."

Jenny walked up to her and said, "SEXY-ASS-President of the United States."

"Jenny Elizabeth," Olivia yelled at her, trying to stop the laugh that came out of her mouth right afterwards. "You cannot talk about the Leader of the Free World that way. Christ almighty, he's my boss."

"Yes Ivvie, he's your boss, but he's HOT as HELL! Lord Have Mercy!"

"Oh god, you are too much. Come on help me look for my thumb drive." Both ladies found it on her desk and Olivia put it in her purse. Jenny then asked if they could walk around a little and stop and see Cyrus. Olivia agreed and texted Cy to see where he was. She wanted to make sure he wasn't with Fitz.

Cy told her he was in his office and they stopped in to see him. Jenny gave Cy a huge hug and Olivia asked him where the State of the Union was. Cy told her that Fitz still had it.

"Why does he still have it? Geez I leave for a day and a half and you two are changing the entire thing." Olivia said to him.

"No we are not changing it. I haven't seen it since I gave it to him Liv. Come on, walk with me to the Oval and I'll see if it's on his desk."

Jenny was beyond excited. Olivia eyed her and attempted to calm her down. They reached the outside of the Oval and Lauren told Cy that Fitz was not in there. Cy went in to find it but it wasn't on his desk. Cy found it odd, and went out and told Liv.

Olivia said it was fine and was about to leave when she saw Mocha running down the hall towards her with Karen and Jerry in tow. Mocha jumped into her arms, with Cy and Jenny watching.

"Ivvie, who's this?" Jenny asked her.

"Oh this is Mocha, President Grant's dog." She then was about to introduce Karen and Jerry when they ran up to her and just about knocked her clean over. Cy looked on, curious to know, on how or why the kids seemed to be so close to Olivia. He didn't realize that the President had introduced them previously.

"And this is Karen and Jerry Grant. President Grant's two children." Olivia said to Jenny.

"Please to meet you both." Jenny said, really looking at Olivia. Something seemed odd all of a sudden. Her best friend of over twenty five years, looking flustered. The guy she must not be talking about that likes her, must work in the West Wing somewhere.

"Hey Liv," Karen said, "you want to come outside with us and play with Mocha? Jerry has his soccer ball, and we need to run around with her some. Your friend can play too if she wants."

"Yes, please Liv," Jerry said. "The first one who scores a goal, can decide what game of Angry Birds to play next."

Now Jenny was really looking at Liv. Olivia never seemed frightened about anything, but at the moment, her best friend more than eager to leave. She wondered who she was avoiding. Jenny looked at her and said, "Come on, let's see what these first children can do. We can have teams."

Olivia squinted at her but agreed. Fitz was still not around so some play time with the kids would be fun. Cy said that he doesn't do outdoors and went to wait for Fitz to come back.

Everyone went outside to the the Rose Garden, with the Secret Service to play with Mocha and the kids. They started kicking the ball around and chasing Mocha. Olivia, Jenny and the kids were laughing and having a great time. Mocha was running all over the place trying to steal the ball from them. It was Jenny and Karen, against her and Jerry, with Mocha as goalie.

When Fitz made it back finally, he was looking for Karen and Jerry. He got to his secretary's area outside his office and saw everyone looking out the window.

"Um, what is going on? Is there a party outside that I am missing or something ladies. I hear all this laughing and screaming out there." Fitz asked them.

"Oh Mr. President, we're sorry." Said Lauren. "Your children are outside with Mocha, playing soccer. Miss Pope and her friend are out there with them. It's quiet comical."

As soon as Fitz heard that Olivia was here his heart began to race in his chest. She was back, and outside with the kids playing. "Lauren, please rearrange my next meeting. I would like to have a meeting with Olivia over the State of Union before she leaves, and I want to see the kids."

"Yes Sir. I will do that. " Lauren said.

Fitz then walked outside and stood on the balcony by the oval office. He had on his suit coat still and as soon as he saw Olivia with the kids, he breathed so much better. He had not realized how much he missed her. God she looked absolutely amazing. Her hair was completely straight. He could see the excitement and twinkle in her eyes as they chased the ball around the Rose Garden.

He leaned against the pillar, in such a sense of peace just watching her. This was something he could do all day. Just watch her. He loved how when she ran, her hair would bounce all over the place. She had on sneakers, jeans, and a jacket but he could still make out all her curves. Her jeans looked tight, and if her jacket lifted up, he could see just enough of her great backside.

Then he heard her laugh. That was the sweetest music to his ears. One of the kids said something to her and she broke out in a full fledge belly laugh. He watched as she went up to her friend, and told her and then both broke out into a giggle fit. They must have been friends a long time, because it seemed they "knew" each other well.

Fitz then took in a huge breath, and went down the stairs. He was so focused on Olivia that it didn't matter who was there. No one realized he was there because everyone was too busy trying to get the ball from Mocha, who had took off with it.

He heard Olivia yell, "I'll get her," and she was off.

Olivia was running right towards where Fitz was standing, while Jenny and the kids were goofing off. Olivia was still watching them, not realizing that she was getting closer to Fitz.

She had just about reached to where he was standing, when she heard Karen yell, "Livy watch out!" And next thing she knew she plowed into someone, knocking them off their feet onto the ground. The fall was fairly hard, and she felt so embarrassed that she didn't know who she had just ran over.

Her head was on their chest, with her hands underneath her face. She moved her fingers, feeling 'his' broad chest and breast bone. It felt like she had done this before. She moved her head, taking in a breath, recognizing a familiar cologne. Her heart began to race thinking, "_There is no way it's HIM. It can't be_."

She felt these arms go around her back. She felt hands and fingers flattening out. They began rubbing and causing her to tense up and relax at the same time. She had her eyes closed thinking, "_Oh Lord, please don't' let this be HIM. If I just seriously plowed over the President of the United States, it will be beyond embarrassing."_

"Hello Olivia," was then she realized it was HIM. She looked up, and could feel her entire body react to his voice. She barely could breathe without him the last day and a half, and now on top of him, she had a hard time catching her breath.

She blinked one more time and finally lifted her head up. She opened her eyes so slowly to meet his beyond gorgeous grey blue eyes. As soon as their eyes locked onto the others, she froze. Fitz held onto her, not wanting to let her go. She felt so good in his arms, and he knew that Olivia knew what she was doing to him. He could see it in her eyes.

Fitz just looked upon her beautiful face finally staring back at him. He was lost in her eyes. He watched her incredibly big her pupils dilated when they finally focus on him gazing back at her. They were so lost in each other in this moment, that both forgot for a minute where they were. He missed her so much that holding her like this felt so good, he found himself unable to let her go. She felt so perfect in his arms, like she was made for his embrace. He couldn't help but smile back at her.

Olivia finally squeaked out "Hi."

"Hi." He said back grinning ear to ear. He reached up, watching her begin to panic, to touch her face. As soon as his hand touched her, she instinctually pressed into his palm.

Before Fitz could stop the words from coming out of his mouth, he said to her "I missed you Livy." This caused Olivia to bit her lip and just about stop breathing. Both were breathing fairly heavy, and at the same time. Each breath the other took, the other person matched it. Olivia could feel Fitz's heart pounding under his coat, and she realized that hers was doing the same.

She was about to say something to him when she heard Jenny scream, "OH MY GOD, is that who I think it is?"

Fitz and Olivia looked over at the shock on her best friend's face. It's not every day that you get to meet the Leader of the Free World, who your best friend just knocked over in the Rose Garden. Unknown to both Fitz and Olivia, Jenny heard him tell her that he missed her too.

"Daddy, are you and Livy okay?" Said Karen. Both kids then ran over to help them up off the ground. The secret service was about to come down to help, but the kids beat them to it.

"Wow Liv, that was hard hit. It's been a while since Dad's been swept off his feet." Jerry said to her, causing her to blush.

Once both were on their feet, Olivia was really fidgety and twitchy. Olivia was somewhat un-steady on her feet and Fitz put his hand on her back. Fitz put his other hand his pocket. Fitz then moved his hand and placed it by Olivia's hand. She knew he was trying to touch her again. She could feel his fingers, grazing hers. Olivia watched Jenny's face that told her, her best friend "knew "who the guy was now.

"Mr. President this is my best friend Jenny. She's visiting me until tomorrow." Olivia said to him.

"Jenny, this is President Fitzgerald Grant." This was the first time she actually said his name. Fitz was just as surprised she said it. He just looked at her. She was biting her bottom lip, trying to be "cool" with it. She just made it his day in every way possible.

Fitz walked up to her extending his hand. "Nice to meet you Jenny."

"Nice to meet you Sir," Jenny said looking over at her best friend and shaking his hand.

Fitz decided to break the ice a little more. "So who was winning before Olivia tackled me to the ground?" Olivia got even more embarrassed.. Trust me, if I ever tackled you, you'd know it." Olivia said to him.

Fitz wasn't sure if she knew she was flirting with him but she was. He walked up her again and said "Is that so."

Jenny looked on. She literally didn't believe it what she was seeing. The Leader of the Free World was "the guy." Olivia looked at her and shook her head slightly in the "no" position. Jenny shook back "yes."

Jenny spoke up and said, "Your dog was winning Sir. She's very fast on her legs."

Fitz replied back, "Yes she is. I'm not sure who's faster on their feet. The kids or Mocha sometimes," Fitz chuckled.

Jenny watched Olivia and the President, and could feel the heat and intensity coming off of them. She was afraid if she stepped where they were laying, that her feet would burn. The President looked like he was dying to ask Olivia something but he was holding back.

Before Fitz could say anything else, Karen said to Olivia "Hey Liv, are you coming with us to Camp David this weekend? Dad's been pacing in circles a lot, driving me and Jerry crazy. So are you coming?"

Olivia made this "Oh shit" face and looked over at Jenny, who's mouthed dropped open. She felt like she was about to scream, run and hide behind a rose bush any moment.

Fitz turned and looked at her, hoping for an answer. He gave her one of sexy smiles and she almost said "yes" right then and there. His smiles made her weak in knees.

"Um Karen, I still don't know. I'm thinking on it still." Olivia said.

Jenny just looked at her. Before she could stop Jenny from saying anything she blurted out, "I'll convince her to go. Come on Ivvie, it will be fun. Kind of like a first date."

"Jenny!" Olivia screamed out, causing everyone to laugh out. "Okay, now that I've been embarrassed to high heaven in front of my boss and his kids, I think Miss Big Mouth and I need to get going."

Fitz gave her a disgruntled look and asked her, "Liv I have the State of the Union. Do you want it back?" He needed to see her alone for a minute.

"Sure Mr. President." Olivia said.

"Karen, Jerry, do you mind keeping Jenny company while I get the State of the Union?"

"Sure Liv." Both kids said.

Olivia walked up to Jenny and told her to behave, and that she would be back. Before she walked off she said to her, loud enough for Fitz could hear her, "SA-POTUS is right."

"Jenny Elizabeth, stop!" Olivia looked at Fitz who was now trying to figure out what that meant.

Olivia walked away and followed Fitz into the Oval. Fitz handed her the address and just stared at her, taking in her presence. Neither one of them knew what to say to the other.

"Thanks, I, um should go. I'll get this back to you tomorrow." She told him.

"Olivia wait." Fitz stopped her.

She took in a breath, and turned to face him. "You didn't answer the question."

"What question would that be Sir?" She asked him.

"Camp David," he started to walk towards her. Each step he took in her direction, she could feel her willpower fading away. By the time he reached her, she was at a total loss for her words, and unable to breathe. "Are you coming? Please Livy?"

She saw him start to reach for her hand, something he's never done before. She was about to give him an answer when a knock was on the door. "Enter" he said, making a pouting face at her.

"Yes Lauren," he said.

"Mr. Beene told me to remind you of your next meeting coming up." Lauren said to him.

"Thank you. Can you let Cyrus know I'll be a couple minutes. Just tiding up some lose ends." He looked over at Olivia, giving her a smile.

"Yes Sir. Not a problem. Mr. Beene says that you have a few minutes."

"Thanks," Fitz said as the door closed. Olivia then went over to the door that headed to the rose garden. She could hear Jenny and the kids playing outside. She moved the curtain out the way so she could watch them.

She felt Fitz walked up behind her. His body was merely millimeters away from hers. She could feel his breath on her head, and his suit touching her. She knew that he wanted to pull her back into his arms and she was waiting to see if he was actually going to do so.

He took another step into her and her breath hitched. The closer Fitz got to her, the more he was fighting himself. He wanted to hold her in his arms, but would she let him. That sensation he had earlier with her outside was like nothing he's ever felt before. He knew she was waiting for him to do something. He couldn't breathe without her the last few days, and now like this, he could barely breathe either.

He reached his hand forward and went to touch her hand. She must of seen him doing so, because she reached backwards to meet his hand. She stopped before their hands touched. He bent his head down and said to her, "_Livy, say my name_."

She turned around, and gazed up into his eyes. She was at such a loss at the moment. "_That would be inappropriate_. I'll let you know tomorrow. I promise."

Fitz raised his eyebrows at her. "_So let's be inappropriate_." It caused both of them to blush and Olivia to just about stop breathing.

"See you tomorrow," Olivia said to him.

"Goodbye Olivia," Fitz said to her.

"Goodbye Mr. President." She said back.

Fitz opened the door for them to head back outside. He watched as she greeted Jenny, and the kids. She looked up and saw him watching her, and smiled back at her. Jenny said something again to her, and he saw her smack her on the arm.

The kids ran up to Fitz with Mocha in tow. They asked if she was coming still and he told them he wasn't sure. He truly hoped so. The kids than asked the agents to bring them back up to the residence and Fitz went off to his next meeting.

/

**Thursday…Leaving for Camp David**

Fitz had a beyond busy day full of meetings. He barely had time to think of Olivia even though she constantly was in his thoughts. He had not heard from her all day and Cyrus was busy keeping his mind occupied.

Fitz finally broke down and told Cyrus that he invited Olivia to Camp David for the weekend and Cy just stared at him. Cy knew Fitz very well , and suspected something was up.

"Look Cy, I asked her to come professionally so we can finish up the State of the Union. She hasn't been here since Monday and I figured this way a good way to clear both our heads and make any changes." Fitz told him.

"Whatever you say Mr. President." Cy looked at him.

"Cy?" Fitz questioned him.

"Look, I just better not find you two in bed together in the woods up there doing some Tarzan and Jane thing that's all."

"CYRUS! Give me a break. Yah I'll do the "Me Tarzan, you Jane routine for her." This caused Fitz to fall into a chair laughing. "I asked her to come so we can work."

"Sure Sir, whatever you say." Cy, rolled his eyes, and let it go and kept his thoughts to himself.

By the time Fitz got back to the residence, the kids were beyond excited to go to Camp David. None of them had been there and couldn't wait. Karen and Jerry had their bags packed to go, which they did on their own. Mocha was laying down on her bed by the couch. Fitz still had not heard from Olivia and assumed the worse.

They asked Fitz where Olivia was and he said that he didn't know. Karen and Jerry looked disappointed and began to leash Mocha up. Fitz was talking to some staff when Mocha ran to the door and started scratching at it like crazy. She was whining and began to bark. Fitz and the kids just looked at each other. She normally doesn't behave that way.

Karen moved to get her leash on her but the agent on the other side, opened the door and Mocha flew out and was gone. "Oh fudge," Fitz said as the kids with him took off after her. "She has no leash on."

Just as they reached the hallway, they all stopped dead in their tracks. "Someone" it seems had already caught Mocha. Or, Mocha caught them. Fitz looked on, barely breathing, at Olivia on the ground with Mocha on top of her, licking her face. The dog was ALL over her, licking her, jumping on her, panting and wagging her bum.

"Hey pretty girl, did you miss me? I missed you." Then she saw Fitz and the kids standing there, "I missed ALL of you," staring into Fitz's eyes.

"Livy! Oh my god, you're coming with us then?" Karen and Jerry yelled at the same time, coming over to her now with Fitz in tow. The kids threw themselves at her, practically knocking her over again.

"Yes, I couldn't let Mocha down. You all either," looking at Fitz, who could still barely breathe.

Fitz outstretched his hand to her, to help her up. He was mentally preparing himself for her touch. When their hands touched, he almost couldn't find his words. She looked so beautiful. She took his hand, and he hoisted her up with Mocha.

He finally said to her, still with their hands intertwined still, "Hi."

"Hi," she said back, blushing and smiling.

"_This is going to be great." _Fitz said to her.

/

**Okay my Precious Pumpkins…how did I do? Please be gentle with me. I know this wasn't the Camp David chapter, but it's next. This gave some you background info on Olivia's past, and you got to meet her best friend. Her and Jenny's talk about Fitz will be in the next chapter. So yes Jenny knows "the guy" is Fitz.**

**So yes Liv is going to Camp David. So will there be some heat, don't know. After the season finale's tear jerker…I need to write happy stuff. All this "tension" between them right now is SO making me feel better. Man that finale really made me mad. URGHH!**

**Leave me some "pumpkin seeds."**

**Peace, Pumpkins, and Peaches… Me's **

is


	8. Breathing In Sync

**Hello my Precious Pumpkins. Here is your next chapter of "BoFA." This is chapter sets the stage for Camp David and beyond. Camp David with Fitz, Liv, and kids will be in two chapters, this one being the beginning of their journey. You always say more the merrier. I figured it would help through the #ScandalWithdrawals. **

**I hope it lives up to your expectations. I wrote this and after some re-reads, and edits, this is what I finally decided on. As promised, the chat with Jenny happens right away. You learn how her best friend, pushes her to take a chance. A chance that she terrified off beyond belief.**

**Do you have any hot OLITZ moments? Do our two lovebirds get closer? How will the kids help them? Well just read "me darlings" and see. Leave me your thoughts, cuz I live for them. ;-) Me's**

**/**

**Chapter 8: Breathing In-Sync**

**Spilling the Beans…(Flashback to chat with Jenny…)**

The entire way back to Olivia's apartment, Jenny's eyes were on her. Olivia barely said anything to her, and anytime she did it was "Jenny, drop it. Not now. Wait till we get back."

As soon as the door closed, Jenny folded her arms and stared at her completely dumbfounded. Olivia ignored her at first and hung her coat up, put her keys away, and her purse on the table by the front door. She then walked into the kitchen and got something to drink for her and Jenny. The entire time Jenny grew more impatient with her.

Finally Jenny couldn't take it any longer and said to her, "Olivia Carolyn Pope you spill the beans to me right freaking now girl! What the hell did I just bloody witness with you and the Leader of the Free World! He's the guy isn't he?"

"Jenny," Olivia tried to say, attempting to remain calm.

"Don't you _dare_, Jenny me. The President of the United States is the guy. Isn't he?"

Olivia stood there in not uttering a word. Jenny took a step forward into her space. "Answer me Ivvie! He's the guy. Don't deny it. I saw how you both were looking at each other. I heard him tell you he missed you. I observed how he was staring at you before you ran into him. I was stunned to see how you two were looking at each other on the ground. God Ivvie, are you blind! That man it freaking smitten with you. So don't you stand there and tell me he's not the guy."

At that point, Olivia gave up. Jenny has been her best friend for over 25 years and she knew her better than anyone. "Sit down," she said to her defeated.

Jenny sat next to her on the couch and waited. She just about couldn't breathe, and anxious like she's never been before in his life waiting to hear this. Then all of a sudden Jenny and Olivia started to breathe in sync. This was something they have always done since they met in grade school.

Olivia the reiterated to her about the day she met Fitz. How she bad mouthed him, then told him everything that went wrong with his marriage. That day she "knew" he was different, from any other man she had met. Then it was when he caught her in his arms before her first day of work in her office. She toppled off the stool, how she just "fit" in his arms. The POTUS pancakes he made himself in the residence for her and the kids. Then of course how she made him wear in apron that he made her put on him.

Their "_Once Upon A Time" _and _"Mythbusters" _dates she has with the kids. How he has her fix his ties and she's pretty sure he picks ugly ones now so she has to place a new one on him. The pumpkin muffins she made for her first day of work, and then he made some for her. The huge pillow fight they had as a "family" with the kids the other night. As she continued to tell her everything, Jenny's mouthed dropped open.

She looked over at Jenny finally who just sat back and stared at her. "Jenny, honey, please say something."

"Say what? I am at a loss for words right now, Ivvie. You been dating the President and not telling your best friend about it at all. Come on Girl, give me details."

"We're not dating. There is nothing to tell." Olivia tried to reassure her and herself for that matter.

"Then what the hell was all that." Her best friend practically screamed at her. Jenny could feel her blood pressure rising.

"What the hell is what? I promised Karen we'd watch "our" show together. I go and see the kids. He was just being nice and polite." Olivia said to her trying not to read too much into Fitz's actions towards her.

"Nice, are you blind and blond now too. For the love of God Ivvie, that man has it bad for you. God I was only around him a few minutes and I saw it right away. What's worse is you feel the same way about him?"

"I do no…" Olivia tried to say.

"Don't you dare sit here and tell me you do _not_ feel the same way about him too. You do to. You're just too chicken shit to do anything about it. Or, most important let him do anything about it. Your scared shitless to let him know you."

"I am not. He's my boss Jenny. He's the freaking President of the United States! What the hell do you want me to do? Write his speeches in his bed, then…" she was swooning now.

"Then what Olivia…probably have some of the best red hot sugars you've ever had in your life. Dang girl…I bet that man could mess up your perm and straighten it out at the same time. Lord have mercy!"

"Jenny Elizabeth!" She threw a pillow her knocking her right off the couch.

"Hey! I am sure he could make more than just your toes curl. I so would have jumped his bones right now."

"Oh my god Jenny stop! He's my superior." Olivia said back him with her voice getting higher in its pitch.

"Yes he is honey. And just imagine that Commander and Chief attitude in the bedroom. He can take charge of me any day girl. I SO wouldn't mind getting busy on that desk of his."

"Oh for the love of God Jenny, stop!" Now Olivia couldn't stop giggling. She rolled herself on the floor, having a total giggle fit. Both girls felt like teenagers, talking about some hot teacher. By the time they both stopped laughing, they had tears in their eyes.

"Ivvie, listen to me. You are going to go to Camp David this weekend." Jenny told her leaving no room for negotiation.

"But," she tried to stop Jenny's train of thought but it wasn't happening. Once her best friend had an idea there was no stopping her.

"Not buts dammit. You are going to go. You are going to give me all details later. And you are going to let that man know the real you, Olivia."

"He's not going to want me once he knows what I've done." Olivia started to cry.

Jenny took her hands, and squeezed them. "What you done? You did nothing wrong. Honey look, I was there. I remember it wall. I was over that cliff with you and back again. I was and am your first gladiator. But what happened to you back then wasn't your fault. Everyone told you so. You haven't been with anyone since. You've dated but you never let anyone into your heart. You've already let Karen and Jerry into your heart. And don't tell me you haven't because you have. I saw how you were with them. Now it's time for you to let him too."

"You know how hard it was for me to do that even Jenny. They are truly great kids. It happened so easily. I didn't realize it was happening till now. But the President, I don't know if I can. He may hate me later. What if he doesn't want me after he knows what happened?"

"Olivia, are you crazy? A man like Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III doesn't come around that often. He's a once in a generation kind of guy. He's got great kids. He's divorced, and not seeing anyone. God he's the Leader of the Free world, rich, powerful, and he totally off his rocker for you. A man that looks at you like he does could never hate you. That man looks at you like you a _breath of fresh air, _and you've given him life. Let him make that choice."

"But," Olivia tried to say.

"No, you ARE going. Look take things slow and see what happens. But if you do end up, well you know, getting busy, I so want details."

"Jenny! Geez. We'll be at Camp David, in the woods in the middle of know where. What do you think is going to happen?"

"I don't know. Maybe he'll go all Tarzan on you and do some strange swinging from the trees for you."

Olivia just totally broke out laughing again. "This is not Disney movie where I go tramping off in the woods and find my dream guy." She took in a fairly huge breath and said, "Fine I'll go."

"Just promise me and yourself, you'll let him in. That you'll let him see the real you."

"I said okay Jenny."

"No you have to promise. You don't make promises you don't keep."

"Fine woman, I promise to let him see "some" of the real me. Now help me pack."

Jenny squealed in delight and the girls ran down to her room and got everything laid out on her bed. They packed everything she would need and then some. After they finished, they went and watched some "chic flicks," ate popcorn, and had some wine. Both ladies feel asleep later in Olivia's bed.

The next day the ladies hung out, had a great lunch, and Olivia prepared herself for Camp David. She dropped Jenny off at the airport and headed to the White House where she would be on her way for a game changing weekend. She could do this. Just one step at a time, was all that was needed.

/

_**The Bet**_

Olivia made her way up the residence. She walked slowly to the elevator. The secret service must have been notified because they were waiting for her. She didn't see Tom or other agent on POTUS detail. She assumed they were with Fitz and the kids already. The doors opened and already she was having trouble breathing. She just about made it to the door to the residence and she heard barking and scratching.

Then without warning, it opened and Mocha came barreling out, making a bee line straight for her. Olivia knelt down and prepared herself for the onslaught of puppy kisses. Mocha came at her full force and knocked her off her feet. She flew backwards, onto her back. The dog had her laid out flat, and was on top of her kissing her to death.

Olivia finally looked over and saw Fitz, Karen and Jerry standing their speechless with the biggest grin on their faces. They were so happy she was there and deep down so was she. She had missed them. Looking at Fitz, she missed him.

"I missed ALL of you," she said looking right at Fitz, after fussing over Mocha.

Olivia started to sit up and Fitz outstretched his hand to her. She braced herself for their electrifying touch. The moment their hands graced the other, her breathing matched his. He gracefully pulled her up with Mocha in her arms. He was holding her hand, rubbing circles on the top of her hand.

"Hi," he said first.

"Hi," she said back, realizing how much she really did want whatever _this _is to happen.

"_This is going to be great_," Fitz told her, walking closer to her.

"_This is going to be great," _Olivia said back to him as Fitz held onto her hand. She couldn't say anything else because she was still at a loss for words that she was actually doing this. She was still holding onto Mocha who was shaking her behind and attempting to lick her face more.

"Mocha," Olivia said, looking down at her, "I think you've kissed me enough don't you think."

She felt Fitz inching his way closer to her, still holding her hand. She felt his thumb rubbing circles on the top of her hand. With each movement of his thumb, her breathing became heavier. She looked back to him, and saw all this love and adoration in his eyes. She saw how much he missed her the last few days.

"You're here," he finally got out. "You're coming."

"Yes I am. I couldn't disappoint Mocha and the kids." She said back to him.

She then saw Karen and Jerry starting to run over to her. He let her hand go, as he felt her lose her footing and got behind her some. He placed his hand behind her back, ready for the impact. They knocked her into Fitz, smothering her in hugs and kisses. He placed his hand on her hip, wrapping it around the other side of her waist. He placed the other one on the other side. He was scared that if he let her go, all four of them would fall onto the floor.

"Disappoint Mocha and the kids," he whispered trying his best not to pout.

Olivia turned her head, saw his face and looked into his eyes. "I didn't want to disappoint you most of all," she said lowering her head. She could barely look in his eyes now. She could feel herself becoming flustered, hot and embarrassed.

"You could never disappoint me Olivia. That is not possible. I really missed you," he said as he began to pull her closer. She was fighting him. He could feel the resistance in her stance, and her breaths became shorter and shorter.

She turned her head and gazed into his eyes, "Did-do."

"Did-do? Seriously?" Fitz said back to her shaking his head, chuckling. "Who are you Demi Moore?"

"Well you do kind of look like the bad guy in Ghost. Just older and more distinguished." She said teasing him, beginning to move away.

He dropped his hands and placed them on his hips. "Geez thanks. I feel so much better now. So are you going to start calling me President Ghost now?" Fitz said to her laughing.

"Only if you want me to," she said nudging his arm.

"I rather have you say my name Olivia."

"We'll see," she told him. She turned to the kids, who were still holding onto her.

Finally Jerry said to her, "Jenny convinced you to come with us then."

"Well, it wasn't so much as convincing. She kind of threatened me." Olivia said to the kids, with Fitz standing really close to her still. Karen and Jerry stepped back out her arms.

"Why did she do that for?" Karen spoke up. "That wasn't very nice."

"Oh sweetie, her and I have been best friends forever. She basically told me that if I didn't come she'd never speak to me again. And that she would come in my place. It's not every day you get to go to Camp David."

Fitz looked at her and smiled. "So I should send her a Presidential thank you note then?"

"Well Mr. President that is up to you. But it's thanks to her that I am here. Plus I know how much this meant to Karen and Jerry."

"Just Karen and Jerry," he said, as his face being to twist and turn into the worse puppy dog face she's ever seen. He lifted his eyebrows, frowned, and even stuck his lip out at her.

She bit her lip trying really hard not to giggle at his facial expression.

"And you," she barely got out, before she put her head down. Fitz reached and placed his index finger under her chin. He lifted her head up to look back into his eyes. She could almost feel his breathing on her face. As his breath touched her face, her own inhalations began to match his. When he exhaled so did she. She then put her hand on his chest, and could feel his heart beating in his chest.

"And me, what?" Fitz asked her, pleading with her to say something. "Open your eyes. Look at me Livy."

"I know, I mean," she just couldn't find her words. She still had her eyes closed.

"Look at me." Fitz said to her. She could feel his breath even more on her face.

Olivia finally opened her eyes and saw his face, only inches away from her own. His eyes were a mix between grey and blue. His pupils were big and pleading her to answer him. A smirk came across his face.

"Me what?" Fitz asked her again.

She began to pull away but Fitz walked right back into her space. She swallowed hard and watched him stare into her eyes.

"You don't have to say anything Livy. I don't need you to say anything. I can hear what you're trying to say loud and clear through your eyes." Fitz stood before her and neither one of them said a word. Olivia's eyes widened, and she wondered how the hell did he know that? Can he really read her every emotion by her face? Are her feelings and thoughts tied to his as well?

He reached up and graced her cheek with his hand. Her face felt like the finest silk from Paris he had ever touched. Her gasps began to increase as did his. He took another step forward, and brought his other hand up and graced the other side. He could see the panic in her eyes. He knew she wanted to bolt, but he was saying to her without words, how much it meant to him that she took this chance on him, on them.

She wanted to pull away from him, but her feet, didn't allow her to move. Her mind was telling them to move out of his touch, but her heart was telling her "Are you crazy?" They watched each other wondering what the other was going to do next. She watch how his smile grew bigger and bigger, as he touched her face.

"Perfect," he got out, barely.

She moved her head slightly and could feel her eyes already pooling with tears. Happy tears.

Karen and Jerry walked away, still watching their dad and Olivia. They stood closer to the agents. They started whispering back and forth about something. Tom and Mitch, the two agents on POTUS detail, started wondering what the "first" kids were being so sneaky about all of sudden.

"Kids, why are you whispering?" Tom asked them.

Karen and Jerry looked up at them and said, "We have a bet that by the end of the weekend, someone is going to kiss the other." Karen said first.

"Karen! You weren't supposed to tell. You squeal cat." Jerry said to her, whispering.

"How much?" Mitch now asked.

Karen looked at Jerry to explain. "Well if Dad kisses her first this weekend, then Karen gets ten dollars. If Olivia does it instead, I get twenty dollars."

Tom and Mitch looked at each other, "Okay kids, we want in on that action."

"Seriously," said Karen, a whole lot louder. "You want in on our bet! That is BRILLANT!"

Fitz and Olivia turned to figure out what was going on. He dropped his hands and walked over to his kids, Tom and Mitch, with Olivia.

"What is going on? What bet?" Fitz asked.

"Oh great big mouth," Jerry said. "Now Dad and Liv are going to know. They were not supposed to know."

"Um, know what." Olivia asked walking up to the kids.

"If you kiss Olivia first Daddy, I get 10 dollars." Fitz eyed widened. He began to blush, not believing what he daughter just said.

"But," Jerry piped in, "if Olivia kisses you first Dad, then I get twenty dollars. Plus Tom and Mitch are in on it to now."

Olivia gasped for air, turned all these funny colors, and buried herself in her jacket. She felt like she couldn't breathe at all and needed some air. He pulse was racing and was in complete shock that they kids and the agents on Fitz's detail just made this bet.

Fitz glanced at her, and he knew she was just as embarrassed as he was. Probably, more so even. He has wanted to kiss her since day one. But to know that she _wanted _him too, or that she wanted to kiss him, made is heart just about skip a beat. He thought he was doing to need a defibrillator to start is heart.

Tom then listened in his head piece. He looked at Fitz and said "Mr. President, transportation is about 10-15 minutes out. We need to get you all down to the Oval."

"Thank you Tom." Fitz said. Fitz looked his children and Olivia. In this moment, he had everything he ever wanted. His heart was flying and now that she was here with him, with them, his family felt finally complete. She not only saved him, but she saved them.

"Livy, you ready." Karen asked her. She took Olivia's hand, and Jerry took the other.

"Ready as I'll ever be," as they started to walk.

/

**Special Transportation…**

Fitz, Olivia, Karen and Jerry hit the Oval Office a few moments later. The entire way down, her and Fitz would steal glances at the other. Fitz couldn't wipe the crazy grin off his face and Olivia was doing her best to remain calm. She sat on the couch with the kids, with all three of them beginning to wonder how they were getting to Camp David.

Then they all heard this sound like a freight train was going by the White House. That was impossible but there were no train tracks anywhere near them. The kids got up, looked at their Dad, and then it hit them. Fitz nodded at them and she heard Karen and Jerry squeak in delight, "NO WAY!"

The kids ran to the window behind his desk and looked at all the trees that were beginning to move around outside. The "train" noise was getting louder and closer.

"Livy come see! Oh my God! Look how we are getting to Camp David! Daddy wanted to surprise us." said Karen.

Fitz was over at the window now with the kids and she got up off the couch. She walked over, and then it hit her. Fitz saw a pure look of terror hit her eyes, and smiled like a kid in a candy store. She stood by Karen and Jerry and moved the curtains. On the South Lawn she could see Marine One coming in on its final approach.

She gasped for air, and felt like she couldn't breathe. It was one thing possibly riding in a car with the President of the United States and his kids, but on Marine One that was an entirely different story. She was going to have to go out there in front of the press core, Cyrus and the entire West Wing Staff, to board it with him and the kids. She was SO not prepared for this.

"Is that what I think it is? That's Marine One isn't it?" Olivia asked in disbelief. Fitz then smirked at her and nodded.

"Yes it's Marine One. I wanted to do something special for _all_ of you. None of us have been on it before and it's the perfect way to get there. It cuts the travel time down by half." Fitz explained to her. He could tell that she looked like Olivia was ready to panic.

She turned around and faced the other way. Fitz stood in front of her. "_This can't happen. We have to stop. This has to stop. We can't do this." _Olivia barely got out, looking at him.

"_We can't stop. We can't. I can't just stop. Can you?" _Fitz back to her, with so much conviction in his voice, that her heart just about stopped. He had her with him, finally. He couldn't just let her walk away. Olivia knew that he was not just talking about going to Camp David. He was talking about "them." His eyes were piercing right through her own, and she could feel hers lungs beginning to close up on her.

"I can't breathe." Olivia said to Fitz and the kids.

"Livy, you okay?" Karen asked as she got in front of her, watching her breaths become shallow.

Then Jerry looked at her, "Dad she's not okay."

This was too much. She couldn't do this. She thought that she could but she can't. She was losing herself control. Fitz wasn't sure how serious this was until she looked at him, and was for real gasping for air, he freaked.

Without warming, he took her left hand and placed his own. He then connected his arm around her small, now shaking body. He laced his hand around her tiny waist. He helped her away from the window. "Livy, come on breathe for me. Look at me and just breathe. It's okay."

She looked at him, and he looked more terrified than she did. The kids and Fitz got her to sit down on the floor in front of the window. Fitz sat next to her, with his hand still locked onto hers. He kept his other arm behind her body. He began to pull her as close as he could get her to him. "Karen, Jerry, go get a brown paper bag from Mrs. Hanley. I am pretty sure she has them in her desk. Quickly. Go."

The kids took off out of the room. She had her head resting on the back on his arm looking up at the ceiling. Her gasps of air where still shallow and she was having a hard time focusing. He placed his head next to hers, and said, "Breathe with my Livy. Breathe for me. Come on. I'm right here with you. I'm not going to leave you. I don't want to have to give you mouth to mouth."

Olivia turned and widened her eyes at him. Karen and Jerry came back into the room with the bag. Tom and Mitch were right behind them. "Mr. President, does she need medical attention?"

Olivia shook her head "no," and took the bag from the kids. She placed it up to her mouth and began to breathe in and out. He moved his body forward so he could face Olivia. With his hand still on hers, he took it and placed it on his chest, so she could feel him exhale and inhale. Fitz began to take the breaths with her, in order to keep her focused. He rested his head on top of hers, as she her breathing began to calm down. The more breaths in-sync he took with her, the more she began to calm down and breathe in deeper.

"That's it Livy. It's okay. Keep your breathing in sync with mine. Nice, slow, deep breaths." Fitz told her again. They were still taking in the same air at the same time and exhaling it. Each inhalation of air into his lungs that he did, she did the same. She finally put the bag down and felt like an idiot. She just had a major panic attack in front of her boss, the President of the United States.

When her breathing was back to normal he asked, "Please tell me that you're okay?" She could see the fear in his eyes still. He was still holding onto her. Tom, Mitch and the kids watched. Mocha came over and climbed into her lap. She licked her nose, causing a small giggle to come out of her. Karen and Jerry came and got as close to her as possible. They each took one of her hands and held it.

"Yes I'm fine. Oh my god, I am so sorry." Olivia said to everyone. "I didn't mean for that to happen. I haven't had one of those in such a long time." She felt ashamed and embarrassed.

"Do you have an inhaler?" Tom asked her.

"No, but I will probably have to see the doctor when I get home after this one. This was by far one of the worse I've had in a long time. I'm fine. Really," looking right at Fitz, then squeezing the kid's hands.

Fitz's eyes were on her. He could not look away from her. If something would have happened to her, he would not have known what do. As he held onto her, she could feel him shaking and his hands sweating. She finally let it go and began to get up off the floor. She reached out and Karen and Jerry helped her up. Fitz then got up with the kids help too.

"Guys, can you give your Dad and I a minute?"

The kids, Tom and Mitch looked at each other.

"We need the room," Fitz finally said.

"We'll be right outside Sir. I'll let the pilot know, you'll be a bit longer."

"Thank you."

Olivia walked away from him, still a little shaky, and sat down on the couch. Fitz was standing against the wall still trying to get a grasp on everything that just happened. She saw the dread in his eyes still, and felt horrible. This man, really cared for her, and it just overwhelmed her.

"Come here," she said to Fitz, tapping the couch.

He looked up, and walked over to where she was. He sat down next to her.

He looked into her beautiful eyes, "When you couldn't breathe, I felt so helpless. I thought you were going to die on me there for a minute. You needed me, and I couldn't do anything to save you for a moment." She could see the tears in his eyes when he said this. "I am so sorry. I had no idea this would have scared you so much."

He looked away from her. "Hey you didn't know. You were trying to do something sweet. I'm fine see. I am breathing okay now. I didn't want you to ever see me that way. I have not had a panic attack like that in such a long time. I only get them when I'm super stressed out."

Fitz still didn't look at her. She was terrified to do it, but she reached out and touched his face. As soon as her fingers touched his face, he let out the biggest breath. He turned to face her still with his eyes closed. He was afraid that if he opened them, that she would change her mind and not come.

"Look at me," she told him this time. Fitz still kept his eyes closed, and head down. She lifted his chin and said, "Look. At. Me."

He opened his eyes and saw her sitting there looking at him. She took her other hand and placed it on his other cheek now.

"I'm fine okay. I am, see. I am breathing like I should be. You were breathing for me, with me. You were my _breath of fresh air. _In that moment you saved me from drowning. I'm okay. I promise. I don't make promises I can't keep."

"I felt like I couldn't breathe without you. You saved me too. You became my _breath of fresh air _the moment I saw you, Livy. You saved me from drowning too."

Her eyes widened and felt all these tears in her eyes. She took her hands down from his face and despite how much she was fighting against it, she leaned into Fitz and hugged him. She wrapped her arms around his chest, and felt him totally relax the moment her arms wrapped around his torso. She nuzzled her head into his chest, and she felt his arms wrap around her body.

She heard him whisper into the top of her head, "Oh God. I've never been so scared. You almost died on me."

"I didn't. I'm good."

"Good well don't do it again." Fitz told her, with her still there in his arms. She fit so perfectly, he wasn't sure how the hell he was going to release her now.

"I'll do my best not to," she said looking up at him from his chest.

He leaned back on the couch, taking her with him. He rubbed her back and she rubbed his sides. She breathed in his scent, and he did the same. They were more than breathing in sync in this moment. They were breathing as one being. She closed her eyes, and just let him hold her. Never would each have thought holding the other would feel this good. It was perfect.

She gathered her strength and began pull herself up and to look at him. She would still see the terror in his eyes. He was the most Powerful Man in the World, and she brought him to his knees in fear a few moments ago. She placed both hands on his chest, and began to move he fingers. Her touch was reassuring, and without any words, letting him know she was okay. She smiled at him and said, "I'm going to be fine."

He let out a sigh and responded, "You sure. I don't think I've ever been so scared."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you," she told him.

"As long, as you're okay. You don't have to do this you know, if you're really that worried."

"No, I want to go. I know how much this weekend means to the kids, and you. Plus I promised Jenny."

"_You_ mean more to me than any trip. What do you mean you promised Jenny? Promised her what exactly?" Fitz was beyond curious now.

"I promised that I would go to Camp David with you and the kids. And…" she trailed off, attempting to pull away from him. He moved closer to her, watching, and waiting almost breathless as what she was going to say.

"And…" he leaned his head toward her.

She swallowed hard and closed her eyes, she opened them back to see that he moved and was kneeling before her. The look on his face was nothing but joy, admiration, and love. "And she made me promise to let you see the real me. Not the "gladiator" you see scaring the Press. But, the person you see when I'm just with the kids, her, and the one you only get glimpses of. I don't let her out often. The last time it happened I got burned pretty bad."

"I will _never _hurt you Livy. I promise. And I'll never let anyone hurt you. Tell Jenny I owe her." He reached up and touched her face again. She instantly melted against it. He ran his thumbs across her cheek so gracefully and then her lips. He moved closer to her. He wanted to kiss her right then and there. Every part of his body was aching to have his lips on hers. If he did he knew he wouldn't be able to stop.

"I will," was she could muster out. She knew what he wanted to do. His eyes were changing from a blue to a blue-ish grey. The more she looked in them, the inability she had to look away. His pupils were bigger.

"Fi…" she started to say but the kids came into the room. Fitz pulled away and sat next to her again. Mocha jumped in her lap, licking her face.

"Livy you're okay right." Karen asked her, now hugging her. She was squeezing her so tightly now.

"Oh honey I'm fine. You guys did good." Olivia said back, rubbing her back. Fitz looked on and watched in amazement.

"Move it Karen. I want to hug her too." Then Jerry is in her arms. "You sure you're okay," said Jerry.

"My goodness the three of you stop. Yes I'm fine. I know the pilot is waiting for us to board Marine One. So let's get our stuff and get going. I heard earlier that some winter weather is coming this way."

"Really?" said both kids.

"Yes really. It is supposed to snow. I not sure how much though."

"Cool beans. We can have a snow ball fight against dad." Jerry said as everyone giggled.

Fitz looked at Olivia again and watched her a few moments. A month ago, she came into this room and changed everything for him. Now in this room, once again, everything has become even more crystal clear. She was something that he HAD to have in his life from this moment on. He didn't care how, but he was going to make her his own.

Tom and Mitch came into the Oval and everyone suited up and headed out to Marine One. Mocha started jumping around, and she was pulling herself to get with Olivia. Fitz handed her the leash, which she took. "Out smarted by the dog again," he said to Olivia.

"No. You're just upset, that's she's cuter."

"Ouch!" Fitz said back. Fitz wanted to hold her hand, but he didn't dare too in front of the press. He took Karen's hand, and Jerry walked with Olivia. Heard the press making comments on them leaving, and why Olivia was going with them. One reporter said;

"_President Grant leaving the White House, with his children, and his Press Secretary Olivia Pope, boarding Marine One. They are on their way to Camp David. It will be the family's first trip there. In this scene, she looks like she's part of the first family. They all look great together, don't they? The President and Miss Pope would make a lovely couple, if anything ever happened romantically between them."_

Both heard this comment and continued walking, as they each both knew this was being aired across the country. The marine guard saluted Fitz and they boarded Marine One and the doors closed.

/

**Well I hope you were all "Breathing in Sync" with me for this chapter. This ended up being a lot longer than originally intended. I started writing and this is what happened. I know it's not Camp David, but that is worth the wait too. You get more OLITZ hotness this way.**

**So "Jenny" to the rescue. She got her bestie to go be with Fitz and the kids. In a sense "Fitz" is her "do over." But "do over" from what, or whom, well that is coming. It's pretty big and quite the tear jerker. Fitz will discover that in a few more chapters. That is a part of her life, she's not ready to talk about yet. If you have any guesses though, PM please.**

**And Liv's panic attack…WHOA! Things got a little hairy there for a moment. Yes I pulled that from "Grey's." Meredith had one just like this in front of Derek in season two. And it got Fitz and Liv A LOT closer now. But what's going to happen at Camp David, well read on and see. **

**Will she let him in? Will Karen, Jerry, and the agents "kiss" bet happen? Well, only my mind and fingers know the answer. Leave me thoughts. **

**Peace, Pumpkins and Peaches…**

**Me's**


	9. Too Close To Breathe

**Hello my Pumpkins, I am SO sorry for this delay in posting this tale. I have good through a rough patch lately and it really did a number on me I am afraid. I am getting back into my writing slowly. This chapter took me a while write and I hope enjoy it. **

**Many of you have asked if the kiss will happen, what will happen, etc. Others have wondered what caused Liv to get burned so badly. Why is she afraid to trust anyone? Well that will go down in a few more chapters. I have plans for these two and I will do my best to keep you interested. After all, October 3****rd**** is a long time to wait. **

**Enjoy and all of your reviews are my "Breath of Fresh Air." Me's… ;-)**

**/**

**Chapter 9: From "Too Close to Breathe…"**

As Olivia walked toward Marine One she could not get over how truly pristine and immaculate it looked. She had only seen this on the TV prior to this and was just in awe. The white and green shined as the sun was setting in the background. Most of the helicopter was green but the top was white. Also on its side saw written in bright white letters, _United States of America. _Her mind started to race but Fitz looked back at her and gave her a huge smile, telling her that is was going to be fine. She put her head down, trying not to blush, because everyone was watching.

Her eyes followed upwards and she saw the top of the aircraft. The propellers long have been still and she marveled at how huge they were. She saw the flag underneath the propellers and the Presidential seal on the door. Its wheels were sitting on three circles on the South Lawn. She wondered how much practice the pilots must have before being chosen to be the pilot for the President. As her eyes took it all in, she realized that it's bigger than she initially thought also. It looked "bloated" and you could probably fit more than just a "few" close advisors and press in there.

As she got closer to boarding the helicopter, she noticed the Marine Century standing guard that was about to salute Fitz as the approached. He seemed to be in his late twenties, and was quite handsome. His uniform looked brand new, and his white gloves reminded her of new snow that sparkled in the moon light. The Marine saluted Fitz, and he saluted him back. He was about to step onto the bottom step, he turned and waved to the press that was taking pictures of them leaving.

Fitz stepped aboard and introduced himself to the two pilots. They welcomed him and congratulated him on winning the election. Fitz then asked the pilots to do a special favor after they lifted Marine One off the ground. The pilots told him that it wouldn't be a problem and would clear it with control. He thanked them and waited for Karen, Jerry and Olivia.

Karen and Jerry turned to wave and went aboard. Fitz introduced them and Mocha. Olivia smiled, nodded and went aboard the helicopter last. Fitz introduced her as the Press Secretary and as she noticed her surroundings she stopped dead in her tracks. The pilots smiled at her, noticing that she was in awe of its plush cream colored seats, carpeting, and inner walls. Her eyes were jumping from side to side taking it all in. She saw Fitz's chair with the "Seal" on it, and one across from it. Then to the other side she saw a long couch. Mocha jumped right into his chair, causing the kids to laugh.

The pilots said to her, "Ma'am you can sit down if you like."

She turned to them and said, "Um, okay." Everything inside everything was white, shinny, and so perfect that she was afraid to touch anything. She just couldn't move. Mocha went up to her and started pawing at her, running back and forth to the couch, Fitz's seat, and then her. But she still wasn't moving.

Fitz sensing she could have another panic attack, walked up to her and took her hand in his. The pilots looked at them, and nodded. She still didn't realize that he had taken her hand until he took the other one in his hand. He walked into her space, and she finally gazed up at him. He said to her, "Breath with me Livy. It's okay. Come on, we need to sit down, so we can get going. Just breathe, it's okay."

"Huh," she told Fitz. She just stared into his eyes, not really registering anything. By now the door were shut and the pilots had went up front. She was still standing there unable to move. Tom and Mitch were there watching Fitz attempting to get her to sit down.

Fitz reached up and caressed her cheek. "Livy, are you in there? It's just US. You, me, the kids and Mocha. Focus on me. Come on sit down with me. Just breathe for me okay. I don't have a brown bag for you to breathe right now." Fitz told her sweetly.

Something in his voice told her that she was going to be fine. That THEY were going to be fine. She had to trust him. She smiled at him, "Oh I just needed a minute. Sorry. I'm good. I promise. I'm not going to stop breathing." She squeezed his hand, and Fitz reluctantly let it go. He placed his hand on her back and led her over to the plush couch. She sat down. Karen and Jerry were sitting in the next section down.

Mocha was sitting in Fitz's seat. He motioned for her to jump down and she barked at him. Tom, and Mitch, who were with them also chuckled, saying to themselves, "We see who thinks she's the President."

Olivia tapped her legs and said, "Come Mocha. Come! Come see me Sugars"

Mocha barked at her, wiggling her butt, and immediately jumped from Fitz's chair to her lap. "Out done by the dog again I see," Fitz said.

He looked at her and said, "Is this seat taken?"

"It's your helicopter, you tell me." She told him back, with Mocha still half in her lap. She raised her eyebrows at him, wondering what he was going to do. She KNEW he wanted to sit next to her, so they could be close, but would he take the step and do it she wondered.

Finally, Jerry from the next section over yelled, "Come on Dad, just sit next to Livy. We ALL know you want to. If you don't Karen and I are going to sit by her so you can't."

"Thanks Jer," he said to him, shaking his head in embarrassment.

Olivia did her best to hold back the laugh. "Out done by the kids this time I see. I guess it beats the dog."

Fitz shook his head, and the kids giggled. Fitz finally took in a breath and sat next to Olivia on the couch. Mocha was now in between them getting a good rub down from both. Every one and a while their fingers would grace the others as they scratched Mocha. They would look at each other and smile. Karen and Jerry then sat across from them. Karen got to Fitz's Presidential chair first, causing Jerry to call it on the way back home. Fitz said only if he didn't want to sit there that Jerry could have it. Both got out their tablets and began to play a game.

They then felt the helicopter lift of the ground. The sun was almost down and the sky has this beautiful winter, white, yellow and orange glow to it. Olivia turned her body and to look out the window. She draped her arm across the back of the seat and placed her head on it. Mocha jumped down and went to sit on Karen's lap. Fitz was happy because _now _he could scoot himself closer to her.

He watched her a few moments look out the window. He too watched the White House fade in the distance. This was perfect, having her there with him, and the kids. Never before has he ever felt this way about someone and now's she's here with him. It was just THEM. No Cyrus, no staff, and hopefully not too many interruptions. They needed this time to get to know each other and he hoped that she would just let him get to know her more.

All Fitz wanted to do was entice her back into his arms, and hold her again. Sitting this close to her after what happened only a few moments ago was on "repeat" in his mind. The thought of him almost losing her still scared him. In that moment of her unable to breathe, he was unable to breathe.

If he was not there, would she have been okay. When she placed her hands on his chest, to feel his own breaths, knowing that she needed him, completed him in every way. He could still feel her hands on his chest even now. He was craving her touch now. His cheeks even lingered still from her graceful place of her hands on them before.

Then he admitted that he had feelings for her, and she didn't pull away from him this time. That she was his _Breath of Fresh Air_. She saved him from drowning the day they met. This woman sitting with him now, belonged with him. He needed her, like he needed air to breath. She became his lifeline, his oxygen.

Olivia inwardly could feel some of her barriers around her heart beginning to come down. Olivia could feel his eyes on her, and occasionally she would glance up at him, blush, and look back out the window. His eyes were piercing into her soul, causing her to become nervous. Sensing he wanted to say or do something, she voiced to him, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Fitz edged himself a little closer. "What do you mean?"

She turned to him, still leaning her head on her arm, and said "You never watched me like this before. It's like you're searching for something. You know, the view is SO much prettier outside Mr. President. You're missing it. It's absolutely breathtaking. I have never seen anything more spectacular before," letting her voice trail off. "Everything is just perfectly lit up, bright, and incredible."

Fitz closed his eyes and decided to say what was in his heart. What has been in heart since the day she blew him away in Cy's office. He knew he was taking a chance but this was a chance worth taking. His entire life was planned out for him, until _she _came along. _She _changed everything for him, and he decided go with his heart and say it outloud.

"I was searching for something my entire life. And watching you, I've realized I've found it. So, I beg to differ." Fitz stopped and took a breath, he had to get this out. He leaned his head down to her, looking into her eyes even more. These next words he wanted her to know.

Fitz then lowered his voice and uttered, "Where I am sitting; what I am gazing on, is truly the most breathtaking, beyond beautiful, incredible," he stopped placed his index finger under her chin, and lifted her head up to meet his eyes even more, and whispered, "woman I have ever seen. I have never seen anyone more beautiful. Why would I want to look outside, when it does not compare to you."

Olivia felt herself take in a quick audible gasp of air. She placed her hand over her mouth totally in shock at what just came out of his mouth. Her head moved side to side, trying to grasp and process what he just said to her. No one has EVER told her that before. She knows she's pretty but never those words. She tried to place her head down, so he wouldn't see how much his statement affected her. She closed her eyes because the way he was looking at her now, was so powerful that she felt like she was breathing for him, or breathing for them_._

She bit her lip, as it started to quiver, as she closed her eyes. With her eyes closed, she heard him say, "Look at me." Her head was still turned attempting to pull away from him. This man is too much for her. This man is too good for her. She does not deserve him. She starts to put her hands down on the couch to move away from him. With her heart racing, his words just touched in such a profound way. A way that she didn't think was possible or allowed. She felt herself almost unable to breath again.

"I can't," she finally got out, barely. Her voice sounded fragile and it was breaking. Those words are not meant for someone like her. They should be said to someone better. Someone, who's earned them; someone more deserving than her.

"Yes you can. Look. At. Me." Fitz told her. He could see that her breaths were becoming shallow again. "Look at me and breath with me. Breath FOR me Livy."

She felt the couch cushion move slightly, then his body so close to her own, too close that she was unable to breathe. She was terrified at how close he was to her now. He was probably inches away. She could feel his breath on her face. It was warm, but terrifying. He is her BOSS, the most powerful man in the world. In this moment he's sending her mind, and body into fight and flight mood.

She tried to move away but then felt his hands on her face. For as large as his hands were, the way he was touching her face, was like she was the finest china doll. No one has ever touched her this way before. His thumb was caressing her cheeks. His touch was light, tender, and beyond sensual. He was conveying through his touch, how much he cared for her. How much he needed her to breathe.

He told her again to look at him. She shook her head "no" at him again. Fitz knew he probably just freaked her out but he was not bound to let her pull away from THEM now. He was finally admitting to her how much she changed his life, and he couldn't bare it if she pulled away. She had become his everything, and he didn't want to hide it from her anymore. If this weekend was to be about them, and the kids, he didn't want her to fear him, or what they could become. But she had to let it first.

Fitz told her again. "Open. Your. Eyes." His hands that were still on his face were soothing her, calming her fears, making her mind come apart at its seams. She swallowed hard and opened them, fighting the tears that were threatening to come out. Fitz leaned in and touched his forehead to hers. Both of them were breathing hard, almost unable to focus. Then in an instant, their breathing matched once again.

With his eyes, locked in on hers, he told her, "You, Olivia Pope are perfect. Perfect in every way, shape and form. I don't want you to ever change who you are for anything. You have become MY PERSON. My person, that I have come to count on, rely on, and need in my life above all others." She felt his forehead leave hers. One stray tear graced her cheek. Fitz felt it hit his finger, and he wiped it away so carefully and tenderly.

Fitz finally leaned forward and kissed her forehead, letting his lips linger there for a moment, relishing how wonderful it felt to finally have his lips on her skin. Her skin felt like the purest silk from Asia, and he did not want to ever stop having his lips on her skin. He pulled away, resting his cheek on her forehead, totally forgetting that anyone else was there except them. He closed his eyes, dropped his hands from her face, and let them run down her arms.

He pulled away only barely, and saw how she was looking at him. He saw in her eyes a flush of emotions in her eyes, mirroring his own. She was about to pull away, but felt him edging closer to her, pulling her back to him, to them. Before he could they both heard, "HA, I get ten dollars," out of Karen to Jerry.

Fitz and Olivia looked at each other, then the kids, turning their bodies to them. He placed his arm behind her body, resting it on the back of the couch. Jerry piped up and said "No way. Dad didn't kiss her on the LIPS sis, SO it doesn't count. I am not paying you anything yet. So HA!"

Olivia put her hands on her face, hiding her embarrassment. Fitz said to the kids. "Did you both specify WHERE this kiss was supposed to happen for your bet?"

"No," Karen said staring at Jerry. "All we said was that whoever kissed the other before the end of the weekend WON the beat. We NEVER said where it had to happen, JERRY!"

"Oh Lord," Olivia said shaking her head in utter dismay.

Jerry said, "No Karen. Dad HAS to kiss her on the LIPS for it to count. That is what the bet is supposed to be. Kissing her on the forehead does not count. It's not their first kiss UNLESS it's on the lips Kar. Geez you've watched how much _Once Upon A Time_ and you still don't know that. Right Liv?"

"Oh no, you keep me out of this conversation." She shook her head from side to side, waving her hands in the air.

"But Livy, Daddy just kissed you. A kiss is a kiss no matter where it is. IT counts right?" Karen asked Olivia, pleading with her.

Karen then turned to Fitz and said, "Daddy what do you think?"

He turned his face to Olivia, blushing and asked, "Well what do you think? Does that count as a first kiss, or" he stopped inching closer to her, "not?" He dropped his voice, wiggled his eyebrows at her, and gave her this smile that displayed these adorable dimples. This caused her to just about lose it. She had NEVER seen this playful, flirty side of him before.

"I'm pleading the fifth!" Olivia said causing Fitz to sit back on the couch letting out the biggest laugh.

"What," she exclaimed at him. "What you are laughing at? Why are you laughing?"

Fitz sat himself up, still unable to talk yet. She poked him and said, "Hey answer me."

Fitz finally calmed himself down and said to her, "You're pleading the fifth huh. Spoken like a true lawyer."

"Well I am one you know. I just didn't write speeches for your sorry butt cheeks. I just don't bake pumpkin crap all the time, fix ties, and watch _Once Upon A Time._ Oh and take care of my boss who can be a real pain in the behind most of the time," she said poking him.

"Oh really," Fitz asked her.

"Yes, Mr. President," she dropped her voice and got extremely close to him, "I know how to use magic. I can turn into the Evil Queen on occasion. If you're not careful I could curse you." She said to him, then giving him a wink.

"No comment." Fitz said.

She raised her eyebrows at him, and said "No comment. Now who's pleading the fifth," nudging him.

She leaned back on the couch, and could feel the helicopter begin to descend. "Olivia Pope, I have Superpowers," he said back finally. "I've already used some of them already."

"Oh really now. Then if you do, then how come you always pick the most hideous ties for Press Conferences and Interviews with the press core?"

"Well if I didn't, then how else would I get the most beautiful and brilliant woman in the world to get close enough to me so I can be next to her, AND put her arms around my neck, huh?" He bumped her, and watched her face expression. He didn't initially start out picking out the wrong ties, but since it became their thing, he just loved doing it. The thought of being close enough to touch her in any way possible was all he needed.

Olivia bit her bottom lip and shook her head at him. "Well I'll remember that from now on Mr. President."

Fitz was about to lean in closer to her again when the Tom and Mitch told him that they were about to land at Camp David. He was also informed that Cyrus called when they were in the air. Fitz asked what it was about but Tom and Mitch did not know. Olivia shrugged her shoulders because everything seemed in order before they took off. She had not seen Cy but figured it must be important if he contacted Fitz in the air.

/

**Special Visitors and Camp David**

Marine One was making its final descent to land on the grounds of Camp David. Karen and Jerry now moved next to Olivia and Fitz sat in his Presidential chair. He looked on as the three of them watched the cabins of Camp David appear out of the darkness. The grounds were lit up for their arrival and the Aspen Cabin was perfect.

The helicopter touched the ground and the door opened for them to appear. There was no press, no staff, but Fitz did have a surprise for Karen and Jerry.

Before the kids could leave the helicopter before him, he told them to watch the back doors. Karen and Jerry did so, and just about had a heart attack at who they saw.

"Dad, is that who I think it it?" Jerry asked.

"Oh my gosh Daddy, they're here. You brought them here." Karen said.

Before another word could be said the kids high-tailed it out the door to Marine One. Olivia looked outside and saw an elderly couple waiting for the kids on the back deck. Karen and Jerry ran up so fast to them, they practically knocked them over. They looked to be in their seventies and were just as happy to see the kids.

Olivia looked at Fitz and said, "Your parents?"

Fitz shook his head and said "No, Olivia not my parents. But these might as well be. Come on I REALLY want you to meet them."

"Wait," she said to Fitz, then grabbed his hand.

Fitz looked shocked that she did so, and walked into her space. She looked up into his beautiful blue eyes and said to him, "Before I forget, I wanted to say," she was stumbling over her words.

"Do you want me to write it down for you? I can get my Press Secretary to help out." Fitz said to her, trying to get her to relax.

"Very funny," she scolded him. "I wanted to say thank you for doing all this and for bringing me here. And that in case I forget, I had a really good time."

She let his hand go, but he was grabbed it back. "You're welcome."

Fitz then exited Marine One with Olivia right behind him. Once on the deck and he embraced the couple that Karen and Jerry were clinging too. The woman gave Fitz a light kiss on the cheek and the gentlemen shook Fitz's hand, then pulled him in for a hug. Olivia stood back in the distance and watched as everyone got reacquainted.

The woman then turned to Olivia and said, "Come here dear. Fitzgerald told us ALL about you," causing Olivia to blush. Right away she noticed that she called him 'Fitzgerald.' She swallowed hard, and her mind began to race. Karen and Jerry then walked over to her and took her hands and brought her in to meet the couple.

The woman outstretched her hand for Olivia to take, which she said. "Ma'am?"

Fitz then said to Olivia, "Olivia Pope, this is Elizabeth and Lionel MacCallum. They have known my family and me probably since I was five years old. They practically raised me, my brother and sister when my parents weren't around."

"Nice to meet you both," Olivia said as they finally entered the lodge, glaring at Fitz.

Elizabeth said to her, "So your Fitzgerald's Press Secretary then dear?"

"Yes Mrs. MacCallum I am. I have been working for President Grant for about a month." Olivia said back.

"Oh child, you can call me Liz, or Lizzie. You don't have to be so formal."

"Yes Ma'am." Olivia said.

Before Olivia said anything else, Karen and Jerry whisked her away from Fitz, Lionel and Elizabeth. They walked around the Aspen Lodge taking in the surroundings. There were high ceilings showing the woodwork. Wood floors that shinned like the sun. Comfortable sofas, a rocking chair by the back deck windows, and many pictures on the walls.

She was so speechless that she couldn't believe she was really here with him. They was some other staff but very few. The Secret Service was present outside. She had to keep reminding herself to breathe.

"How about we show you to your rooms?" Lionel said. The kids found the steps right away and were ready to take off but Olivia stopped them. Fitz looked on, and wondered what she was doing.

"Nope, the first one up is a rotten egg!" Olivia said and she took off up the steps with Karen and Jerry yelling "no fair," and taking off after her.

Fitz giggled, and watched on as Olivia took off with Karen and Jerry yelling at her along the way. Everyone down stairs heard them fighting over which room was theirs. Karen and Jerry mostly but it was cute to listen too.

Elizabeth and Lionel looked at Fitz before he went upstairs. "Go get the kids settled. We'll see you all in a bit at dinner."

Fitz hugged them both and was so elated that they came. He went up the stairs, and the staff showed him, Olivia and the kids where all their rooms were. Fitz of course had the biggest and was directly across the hall from Olivia's. His bedroom had a huge king bed (playpen) with a sitting area, a desk that he could work at, TV, and a balcony. Fitz went inside and got himself situated.

The staff then showed Karen and Jerry their rooms. Each had a full bed, with a small bathroom, and a TV sitting area. Then the doors opened to Olivia's room. It was right next to Karen's. The doors opened and she walked inside. On the queen size bed was a cream colored comforter with pillows everywhere. She had a couch, TV, and a rocking chair that was by a window. It was perfect. She felt like this was her room.

Fitz was in his room when he heard the kids across the hall with Olivia. "Come on Liv, can we please?"

He started to walk out of his room, realizing that was Karen's voice that just whined at her. Then he heard Jerry. "Please Liv, Dad is not here. Can we just do this just once? We won't tell anyone."

Fitz peeked his head inside to see Karen, Jerry and Olivia make a bee-line for her bed and jump on it. All of them were in their socks and were jumping up and down. Fitz leaned on the doorway, just watching her and the kids. Then they started having a pillow fight. Jerry got a good one on Olivia and she tackled him down and started to tickle him to death.

Jerry was squealing like a girl. "I'm going to get you Livy. You just wait." Jerry told her, and then Karen started to get him.

Olivia told him, "No you're not. You're not big enough to get me Jerry."

By this time, Fitz had begun to sneak up on them on the bed. No one still realized he was in the room yet. Then Jerry turned his head slightly and Fitz told him to hush because the two boys were going to get the girls.

"Oh no, I bet Dad could get you." Jerry said as Fitz was almost behind her.

"He wouldn't dare. He's not that brave. He's to chicken to do anything like that." Olivia told Jerry, messing him some more.

"You want to make a bet on that," Fitz finally said. Olivia froze in her spot, not knowing that Fitz was directly behind her.

Karen and Jerry backed up, knowing what was going to happen next. Fitz started to reach his hands forward, slowly, ready to grab onto her the moment she moved away. She was mouthing to the kids for help but both shook their heads "no" at her. She could barely breath, knowing he was so close to her.

Finally she felt his chest on her back, and she flinched. She closed her eyes, and tried to calm herself down. All Fitz wanted to do was pull her into his arms, but he was holding back. With his stomach still pressed against her back, her breathing got heavier. He leaned his head down, and she could feel his breath on her neck.

"Come on Dad, get her already." Jerry said.

"Nope, I rather make her wait for just the right moment Jerry. Girls son tend to be impatient, and sometimes you need to make them sweat it out. Right, Olivia?"

She nodded her head up and down, knowing one way or another she was in trouble. Then the kids heard Mrs. MacCallum yell, "Dinner!"

Fitz motioned for them to go, leaving him and Olivia alone in the room. "Say my name," he whispered in her ear. The way he wanted her right now was driving him insane.

"No."

"Say my name Olivia, or…." Fitz let his voice trail off.

"Or what President Grant," Olivia said, as she finally turned her body around to face him. She was kneeling on the bed, starting him down.

"I will get you."

The way he was looking at her, was causing every part of her to want to touch him. She could see desire in his eyes, that she had not seen before.

"What makes you think I want to be caught, Mr. President?" Olivia dropped her voice and eyed him suspiciously.

Fitz stepped in closer to her, leaning his hands on the bed. He watched her eyes get huge. Olivia knew that if she didn't move, he was going to get her. Fitz told her then, "Because I just know."

"_Mr. President_," Olivia told him sternly, doing her best to find a way out of this situation. She edged herself slowly off the bed, backwards. He got up and rounded the other side. While she did so, his eyes never leaving hers for a moment.

"_Not like that_," Fitz said. _"Say it again_." He was directly in front of her now. They were practically touching.

Olivia backed up, and started to walk back away from the bed on her tippy toes. _"Mr. President_," she said back, but this time more seductively. She began to back away from him, even more. _"We can't."_

"Y_es we can_," Fitz replied back, dropping his voice. His grin now was unmistakably sexy.

Olivia then got all twirly and twitchy in front of him. She moved her head from side to side, and bit her bottom lip, trying to hide her nervousness. Fitz was loving every second of this sexy side of her. It was playful, adorable, and to be honest, driving him crazy. All he wanted to do was touch her. Caress her, and be impossibly close to her. More than that, he was positively dying to kiss her.

He was still walking to her, "So was it?" Fitz asked her.

"What was what President Grant?" She answered back still walking backwards away from her. She backed herself into the wall. The way Fitz was walking to her, she knew she was in trouble.

"On Marine One, was that our FIRST kiss."

"_Shit," _she told herself she knew this was coming. "I don't know. You have the P.H.D, you figure it out."

She was teasing him and started sliding herself against the wall to get away from him. He followed her every move. He blocked her with his huge arm. She didn't realize how muscular his arms were until looking at them in his polo shirt. All she wanted to do was run her hands up and down his arms, and encase herself in them again.

She turned to go the other way but then he put his other arm up. She told herself to breath, because if she didn't, she would faint for sure.

He then told her, "Because if it wasn't our FIRST kiss then no one won that bet. And," he stopped, "I am curious to see who wins. Aren't you?"

"_I have no words_." She said back to him, causing Fitz to let out a silent giggle.

Fitz began to lean down to her, and was so close to her. He was so close to her again that she found herself that she felt she couldn't breathe again. She held her breathe and closed her eyes. The anticipation of what was could happen was enough to drive her mind crazy. His lips were so close to touching hers when they both heard "DINNER! Come on you two!"

Fitz stepped back and Olivia folded her arms in front of him wondering what he was going to do. Fitz stepped back and finally let her begin to walk past him. Both walked out the door, with thoughts of what could have happened if they weren't literally saved by the dinner bell.

/

**Dinner with the Grants….**

Olivia and Fitz finally made it downstairs and saw Elizabeth and Lionel finishing placing food on the table. Jerry and Karen were already in their spots leaving a bench seat open for Fitz and Olivia. Olivia shook her head knowing that THESE two were going to be the death of her this weekend. Every chance they got they were trying to get them as close as possible.

Olivia slid into the bench and Fitz did the same sitting himself right next to her. Elizabeth and Lionel cooked a spectacular meal. Olivia discovered that this couple had been with the Grant Family since he was about 5 years old. Her eyes widened at that omission and noticed Fitz blush next to her. They knew Fitz for almost his entire life, over 40 years to be exact.

"So you can tell me lots of blackmail info on him then," Olivia asked Elizabeth.

"Oh yes dear, and then some." Elizabeth. "Fitzgerald has always been the real deal and practically perfect. But he did get himself into trouble now and again."

"Well I may to pry you for some information on him later."

"Pry child no. I can tell you anything you want to know." Elizabeth said.

"Now Elizabeth, you can't be embarrassing the President of the United States like that." Lionel said teasing his wife of over 35 years. "You're making him blush."

Fitz shook his head and LONGED for a marriage like they had. After all this time, Lionel still looked at his wife, like she was the most beautiful woman in the world.

"I can to Nel. Both of us have known Fitzgerald a LONG time and we practically raised him. I am a good judge of character. And this Olivia," she then touched her hand, startling her, "is perfect." Her eyes then went to Fitz. Elizabeth then took her hand and placed it on Fitz's. She took his hand and placed it on top of Olivia's intertwining their fingers. She squeezed their hands together.

Both looked down at their hands, and when Elizabeth finally pulled her hand away, they still kept their hands locked into the other. They looked at each other and he could feel her begin to pull her hand out of his own. He started to rub his thumb slightly on her hand causing her to relax. Fitz then picked it up and finally placed a kiss on her open palm.

Olivia felt her breath hitch, and heard the Karen say, "Do I finally win the bet now?"

"Oh no, not this AGAIN!" Olivia said, getting beyond embarrassed.

Lionel and Elizabeth then asked about "this bet" and the kids were happy to fill them in. Olivia got even more embarrassed and almost nuzzled herself into Fitz but stopped herself before she did so. Elizabeth then started to clear the table. Olivia offered to help and Fitz was about to scoot out to let her up. She told him to sit still and she hopped over the back of the bench.

"Ta Da!" This caused the entire table to erupt in laughter. Right when Fitz was getting up to help, Tom came back into the room and told him that Cyrus called again. Olivia checked her phone and apparently the ringer was still turned off.

She immediately turned it back on and she had messages from Cyrus. She was about to call him back but her phone started to ring. Olivia looked at it quite surprised and wondered what was going on that made Cy keep calling.

She excused herself for a moment went by the back deck windows. "What?"

"Where is he Liv?" Cy asked her ticked off.

"Cyrus, geez, Hi. Hello. How are you?" Olivia said back to him teasing him.

"Yah. Yah. Yah. Hi. Hello. How are you?" Cy said back to her, really annoyed.

"What happenend Cyrus? You sound like you are about to have a stroke."

"Where is HE Liv?" Cy asked her again.

"He's helping in the kitchen with the kids, why? What's going on?"

"Can you please have him call me back Liv? It's important."

"Yes, I'll go tell him right now. A war didn't break out did it." Olivia sensed something was wrong.

"No. Every nation we're friends with is fine. But this situation needs his attention. I swear the moment he leaves with the kids, holy hell breaks loose." Olivia could hear the urgency in his voice, and him literally pacing. She could even picture the veins in his head popping out.

"Cyrus! Seriously old man, take a breath, and stop pacing. I bet you are wearing a whole in your carpet." Fitz heard her now and went to check.

Fitz stopped and waited for her to see him. Olivia looked up and shrugged her shoulders. "I am NOT wearing a whole in my carpet. But I am wearing these shoes out. Is he done 'domesticating?"

"Yes Cy, he's standing right here looking at me." Olivia told him, and by now Fitz had begun to walk over to her, sensing something was wrong. The kitchen was pretty much cleaned up and the kids were watching TV with Lionel and Elizabeth on the couch.

"Everything okay?" Fitz whispered to her. "I can hear him all the way over there."

She put her finger up to basically tell Fitz to shush. He chuckled and leaned against the couch. He found it quite amusing watching and listening to her attempting to calm Cyrus down.

"Cy, the President is right here. Do you want to talk to him on my phone or can he call you from the house line?" Olivia asked him.

"The house line is fine. Just tell him, I can't take much more of this issue. I'll be waiting. Bye Liv." Cy then abruptly hung up.

She walked over to Fitz and leaned on the couch next to him. "Cy is fine but you need to talk him off whatever ledge he's ready to fall off of. He's having a meltdown about something. He didn't tell me what, but it must be big for him to call my phone a few times, and to call here for you. He sounded like he about to have a heart attack and a stoke at the same time. You best call him."

Fitz leaned over to her, bumping his arm with his own. She felt her body shiver again, as he so. "There goes a stress free weekend. I really didn't want any interruptions. I wanted this to be just US. You, me and the kids."

"You're the Leader of the Free World. That is kind of hard to avoid. Go call him. I'll get the kids ready for bed. It's getting late anyway."

She started to walk away from him but he got a hold of her first. "Do you know how perfect you are?"

She didn't answer him, but could feel herself becoming flustered. Her heart literally skipped a beat. She tilted her head and looked at him. A small smile began to creep on her face. Her eyes glistened, and she drew both her lips in. She rolled her eyes up, and looked back at him. She shook her head "no," at him.

"I am not perfect," she barely got out. "Not even close."

"_Why would she think she was not perfect",_ Fitz wondered. He walked right back into her space, getting impossibly close again. He reached up and grazed her face with his finger.

"But Livy," he whispered, "you are perfect. Perfect to me, FOR ME."

She felt this thump in her throat that she could barely swallow. "_Did he really just say that to me? He's the President of the United States, and he just told me that I am perfect FOR HIM. Is he out of his mind." _She closed her eyes for a moment and tried to process, if she could, what he just said to her. But she couldn't. IT was too much.

"Fi- - -" she started to say, but she heard the kids say, "Livy can you come and watch TV with us before bed. The show is almost over."

"Sure I'm coming. Save me room. Then when the show is done, I'll get you two ready for bed. Your Dad has to call Cyrus." She said to them, with her eyes never leaving Fitz's for a moment.

"Okay," she heard both of them say.

She squeezed his hand but before she could pull away he said to her, "Liv, wait up for up me okay?"

"I'll think about it," she said back to him, biting her bottom lip.

Fitz nodded at her and gave her a small smile that she knew was ONLY meant for her. Fitz then went up the stairs to call Cyrus back.

/

**The Phone Call...**

He sat at the desk in his room and picked up the phone. Cy picked up immediately and Fitz could hear the frustration in his voice. His voice sounded beyond stressed, like a World War had just broken out.

"Cyrus," Fitz said.

"Mr. President," Cy sneered back at him. Fitz could hear the annoyance in his voice.

"Cyrus, what is going on?" I could hear you screaming into the phone when you were talking to Olivia. Did a war break out or something? I've only been gone a couple of hours."

"You know Sir, for the most Powerful Man in the World, with all best technology at your disposal, you could at least return my call sooner. I have been pulling what little hair I have left out."

"Cyrus, just tell me what the heck is going on? Whatever ledge you're on, I promised Olivia that I would talk you off of. James didn't ask for a big smooshy baby again did he?" Fitz said to him laughing.

"No James didn't ask me for a big smooshy baby again. It's just while you are up there at Camp David pretending to be Tarzan with Jane and your little monkeys, I've been dealing with an ISSUE!"

"Cy, can you stop saying that Geez. I am NOT Tarzan and Olivia is not Jane," Fitz said shaking his head. "What happened now?" Fitz asked.

Cyrus then informed him of the situation and Fitz could feel his blood pressure begin to rise. He apologized to Cyrus for causing him anymore stress, and would handle the situation.

He hung up the phone and found the kids already in their pajamas in their rooms. He told them he loved them and would see them in the morning. He found Olivia downstairs watching TV with Lionel and Elizabeth. He tapped her shoulder and told her that he would be a bit longer. She said okay. Fitz went up the stairs and closed the door to his room.

He sat at his desk and prepared himself to make this next phone call. He dialed the number that was given to him. The phone rang a couple of times, and the person on the other end finally picked up.

"Hello Fitzgerald," the voice on the other line said.

"What do you want Mellie?"

/

**WHAT! For those of you that were asking when Mellie would be making her appearance in this story, well there is your answer. What does she want? Just keep reading and following and you'll see. ;=)**

**So, Fitz did kiss her twice but was it the KISS you all wanted. Was it THEIR first kiss? Probably not, but **_**we can't always get what we want, now can we? **_**I am such an Evil Queen to keep dragging this out. But it's so much fun! (He, he…wink wink.) I know you all just want that FIRST KISS to happen already. Not yet my pumpkins, but as you can tell it's coming! When…I am not telling. But it will be worth the wait.**

**Fitz has also made some of his feelings known for her now. He's finally telling her how much she means to him. Of course she's still freaked out but at least she's not fully running away. Well not yet anyway. He's left her beyond speechless on more than one occasion.**

**I hope you like Elizabeth and Lionel. They are good friends of the Grants. More information on them will be in the next chapter. But they have known Fitz practically his entire life and are perfect to help these to love birds breath in sync. Oh Fitz in this story is 44 years old.**

**I hope this chapter helped you breath better and more on their Camp David will be in the next. So you get ONE more chapter filled with Camp David goodness, and OLITZ hotness. Will their kiss happen, or more. Not saying….;-)**

**Leave me "pumpkin seeds" cuz they make me smile….**

**Peace, Pumpkins and Peaches….;-)**


End file.
